Naruto: the Little Merman
by rhypuppy
Summary: This is a SasuNaru yaoi that I thought would be cute to do. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, just this FAN MADE version that I made up. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the Little Merman**

Quick Notes

**I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters, this is just my FAN MADE version, that I thought it would be cute and fun to do. Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to its' greatly respected owner: Masashi Kishimoto! All characters and the Naruto/Shippuden story line belongs to him.**

**Chapter #1**

Long ago, in 1998 there was a beautiful Mermaid, with long dark red hair, light blue eyes, her hair floated underneath her rear, the front to her shoulders, her bangs went across the right, she had bright skin, and a fair face. With a red tail and fins, she was the fastest swimmer in the sea, but what was different about her, from all the others, was the fact that she had fins on her hips. This young lady, was what is called a Land Mermaid. Land Mermaids (or Merman) have the ability to transform their tails into legs, and walk on land amongst the humans, and still able to transform their legs back to fins, where Water Merpeople can only live in the water, they cannot walk on land. Only Merpeople that have fins on their hips have the ability to go onto land.

And this young Mermaid, whose name is Kushina Uzumaki, was new in this large underwater city, she was born underwater, but lived on land when she turned 8, she moved back into the seas when she turned 13. Kushina fell in love with a young human man named Minato Namikazi, a young Hokage who was very popular, and a little shy, with golden blond hair, light blue eyes, and light tan skin, with a sun-kissed face, loved his fiancee` with all of his heart, even though the other Japanese children made fun of her long red hair and the fact that she was an outsider. Minato fell in love with her quite quickly, and by the time Kushina had turned 13 and told the young man about her true self, even though she was afraid of what he might think, she took her chances and told him anyway.

Minato just smiled at Kushina and nodded, "I understand and I still love you, I will always love you. I accept you for who you are and what you are Kushina." Although Kushina was living underwater again, she came to shore everyday to spend it with her lover, although living underwater she experienced the same treatment that the human boys gave her, she ignored it the best she could. It was on the night of her wedding, when she was 18-years-old and was about to finally be married to Minato, that a war broke out and her fiance` was killed after saving his entire village. Broken hearted and feeling alone, Kushina dived head first into the ocean and went on a rampage killing thousands of Merfolk. 9 months later, Kushina died giving birth to her only child, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was born with an orange tail and fin, with white spots, a Clown Fish type Merman, and had little hip-fins, indicating that he is a Land Merman and he can leave the water if he pleases. After his mother died he was found by a Mermaid who had a Flounder fishes Mermaid tail, who gladly brought him to her home. The underwater village was the same village that Kushina destroyed and they Merpeople were in the process of fixing it up when the saw the Mermaid bring in the little Land Merman infant, which they immediately removed from their demolished home. Shortly after the removal of the baby, the Mer-Sharks came in, people who are half-human, half-shark. The Uchiha clan was a family of Great whites and after hearing about the destruction of the most powerful city underseas, Atlantica, they came and swam the Merpeople from their home.

After the Great White Mer-Sharks, the Uchiha's were in, they kidnapped a few Mermaids and rebuilt the city themselves. The Merpeople having to start a new home, moved down to the Pacific Ocean, the Flounder Mermaid carrying baby Naruto with her, she frowned when the new leader, Titus Yu, the grandson of the underwater king Titus, decided to take over, since his grandfather died fighting the Land Mermaid Kushina.

"We're not taking in any Land Merpeople!" He spat, "they are evil creatures sent from Satan! Look at what that Land Mermaid did! This brats' mother! She killed my grandfather, along with many other of our people! Destroyed our home! And now, our homes have been taken by Mer-Sharks! This baby has got to go! It is a monster and an abomination!" Not kn owing what else to do, the Flounder Mermaid laid the baby in a basket made of seaweed and coral, and drifted the baby away from the new home. Growing up, was hard for Naruto, being shunned, bullied, and picked on by his peers other children, he was denied to live in the new Merfolk village which was renamed: "Mer-Village".

Naruto frowned, but swam away. His golden blond hair, his bangs covered his eyebrows, the front layers curved inward by his eyes, the length curved in underneath his chin, he has deep light ocean blue eyes, long, thick, black eyelashes, 3 gill scars and each cheek, light tan skin, a sun-kissed face, pale-pink lips, and a feminine face. His orange and white spotted Clown Fish tail waved furiously as he swam away from the water, his feet fins were pink (any teenage Merpeople going through puberty will have pink feet fins). He zipped up his white sweatshirt and laid underneath the lonely coral reef, a tear falling from his eyes and closed them, ready to rest. For as long as the boy can remember, he has been shunned and hurt from every single Merperson he meets, why is that? Because of his hip-fins? Because his skin is a little bit darker than everyone else?

The next morning was slow and drowsy as usual, Naruto had awoken from his lonely slumber, and swam toward the new Atlantica, which is now called: "Shark Vill". Naruto, knowing that the Uchiha clan lived here, swam here anyway, and sat himself beside the the sleeping clown fish that hid in their homes, resting, even though it was already 8:00. Naruto sat there the entire day thinking hard about what he was planning to do, by nightfall, when the cool moonlight lightened up the dark beautiful ocean, the ocean waves spreading the light across the underwater world. All fish closing their eyes, resting their heads, and going to sleep.

Naruto sat at the end of the coral reef and decided to sing, he sang with a bright beautiful voice, that awoke the Uchiha's, in there dark Coral Castle. Closing his dark blue eyes, he smiled slightly beginning to feel a little better, the fish swimming around him in a friendzy.

"This long life... that I'm forced to live,

This long life, that I'd wish, to runaway from, that I'd wish to hide from, and never be seen, again.

Even though my heart is aching, breaking slowly, piece by piece, there is nothing here for me, no one cares, no one dares, they fear me! I'm a monster.

The one that no one, wants!

I'm a Clown Fish, but no one laughs, not at any single joke that I crack!

I'm a Merman, but no one cares, they look at my hips, at look away!

But if I-!

Could lie away in shame!

Why should I-Live this unworthy life!

I just want to die..."

Naruto sang, his voice high and low, loud, strong, solid, high pitch, and low pitch. The dark coral castle awakened from their heavy slumber and remained in their beds, but listened closely to the beautiful voice that rang. Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest Great White Mer-Shark, and the son of the King and Queen Mer-Shark, Mitoko and Fugaku Uchiha, sat up hastily in his bed. His pitch black hair rested to his chin, his bangs resting beside his eyes, his deep dark ocean blue eyes, long thick black eyelashes, paper-pale skin, and pale-blue shark tail, pink feet fin, and a blue shark fin on his back, above his rear. 3 scar looking gills on each side of his neck.

Looking out the large, clear, glass window, he saw the beautiful Merperson, although, he couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl, do to the feminine face, hair, eyes, and lips, but he could tell there was no breasts, and the feet-fins were pink so... what was its' gender? Sasuke shook the question out of his mind, and listened quietly to the beautiful voice singing the beautiful, yet, sad, sorrowful song.

Why sing such a sad song?Sasuke thought with a serious face, he was always so serious. His older brother, Itachi, always told him to lighten up a little, but never did Sasuke, "lighten up". He remained, calm, cool, collective, serious, and so handsome looking.

The next morning Sasuke swam over to to the dining room, which was a dark room covered in spider webs spun by water-spiders, and water dust everywhere, the table cloth old and torn. Sasuke sat next to his brother, his father sitting at the head of the table, his wife sitting next to him. Itachi smirked, "so, did anyone hear the singing last night?" He asked, and immediately the Mer-Sharks were buzzing about the pretty voice that was heard this night. "Did you hear it mother? Father?"

Fugaku frowned, his jaw stiffening, "yeah I heard, a damn Mermaid! In OUR home! I'll be having some men ready to take care of it!"

Mitoko frowned, "but why honey? You've taken other Mermaids as servants, why not take this one as a servant too? She could entertain us!"

Sasuke frowned, "you all keep saying she, are you sure it was a she? I do agree that the voice is very pretty, and it was kind if high pitch, but there's some depth in its' vice as well. Plus, I saw it, it was right out my window. And it could've been a Dolphin or Dolphin Mermaid, just because its' voice is pretty doesn't mean that it's a Mermaid, it can be something else too." Sasuke explained taking another bite of his fish, his family sitting at the long large table stared at him, Itachi's smirk grew.

"You SAW it Sasuke?"

The younger boy chewed slowly, swallowing hard realizing that he probably shouldn't have said anything.

"Well?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes, it was a Merperson though, you all are right about that, I was just trying to say that not all Mermaids are good singers, after all, the Mermaids we have here are horrible singers."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Itachi nodding as he thought it over, "what did the Merperson look like Sasuke?"

"Golden blond hair, the bangs covered the eyebrows, layers of hair that curved in under its' chin, and eyes, long, thick, black eyelashes, deep light blue eyes, pale-pink lips, tan skin, a feminine looking face, the hairstyle was feminine too, and it had 3 gills on each side of its' cheeks, and it wore a white sweatshirt. It's a Clown Fish type Merperson, which is very rare, but there was something very different about the Merperson, it had fins on its' hips." Sasuke explained with as much detail as he could about what he had seen last night.

"Could you tell how old it was?" Itoku, Sasuke's 5-year-old cousin asked.

"Well," Sasuke paused to take another bite of his breakfast before continuing, it's feet-fins were pink, so it must be a teenager at least, 13 or 14, it was very small, in fact Itoku, the Merperson was at least 3 or 4 feet taller than you."

"It sounds pretty, Uncle Fugaku, can we get the Clown Merperson instead of the other Mermaids, please?"

Fugaku shook his head, "we have enough Merpeople here as it is, why the hell is it here anyway! Mitoko!"

Fugaku turned to his wife, "after you're done eating will you go find that thing and ask it why it's here? And find out its' name and gender too please."

Mitoko nodded, "very well then, I'll do it now," she sighed getting out of her seat, "but if I do this, you have to promise that you'll be willing to let it go." Fugaku's frown grew and nodded, he remained silent for the rest of breakfast, Sasuke, Itachi, Itoku, and a few other of Itachi and Sasuke's friends swam with them into the a large hallway where they could see Mitoko swimming above the Clown Fish Merperson.

"Excuse me, hello," Mitoko greeted kindly in a soft, friendly voice, lightly shaking the clothed shoulders.

With a little grumble, Naruto opened his pretty eyes that shined with a slight welcoming glitter from the sunlight that shinned in the water. "Hi, are you alright? May I ask you you are and why you are here?" Mitoko asked helping the teenager to its' fin.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a Clown Fish type Merman, and I came here in hopes of finding the Great White Mer-Sharks that live here, I believe their last name is Uchiha. The little Mer-village said that they now live in the place that used to be called Atlantica." Mitoko smiled at the small teenager, it stood at 4'11. The child was quite small.

"Yes, this is the right place, but why did you come here?"

Naruto pouted, Mitoko frowned for a moment before her lips curved into a smile, looking at the cute expression. "I don't mean to be rude, but I already told you quite a bit about me, but you haven't told me anything about yourself miss!" Naruto complained.

Mitoko giggled, "I am Mitoko Uchiha the wife of the King of Sharks-Vill, and you're in the right place. I am a Great White Mer-Shark. I am the queen of our little kingdom here, now please answer my earlier question."

Naruto looked her up and down, Queen Mitoko Uchiha had pitch black hair, her bangs sat at the sides of her dark brown eyes, she had light skin, a blue fin, her feet-fin was blue too, and she had a blue shark fin just above her butt, and he were a pretty light pink T-shirt. Her hair hung by her waist a flowed everywhere around her in the deep sea, she was very tall too, at least 5'8.

Naruto looked down for a moment not quite sure how to say what he needed to say. The queen waited patiently for Naruto to speak up, she smiled kindly once more and sat down on the wooden bench that Naruto slept on, lightly tapping the wood next to her, Naruto took the hint and sat down beside her. "You don't have to tell me quite yet, but could you tell me what your gender is? I don't mean to be rude or mean to you, but I cannot tell by looking at you."

Naruto smiled, "I'm a boy, that's not obvious?"

"Sorry, but no," Mitoko shook her head.

The blond sighed, "anyway, I'm here because I was hoping one you of you Mer-Sharks would kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2: Middle School.**

Mitoko stared in shock at the boy sitting next to her, Naruto, kicking his tail nervously, swift and gentle as the little waves of water surrounded them-literately. "Wh-what?" She asked her chocolate brown eyes growing large and wide, Naruto closed his hands together nervously, his tail beginning to slow down to a complete stop. Sasuke, his brother, cousin, and their friends stared out the window at the sight before them wondering what was being said, but by the look on Mitoko's face, it looks like she wants to cry.

"Sasuke! Itachi! What's going on!" Itoku asked.

Zaku laughed revealing his spikey teeth, almost all the Mer-Sharks had spikey looking teeth, even Sasuke had them. "Maybe it called her fat, but then again, Mitoko-sama isn't fat at all!" He cackled before giving a serious look, "but, what the hell did it say to her?".

Mitoko took a deep breath before opening it again, "why? Why do you f-want that?"

Naruto didn't look at her-not at first, he fumbled with his trembling hands for a moment, the water around them seemed to become slow and still, his heart pounded, it was almost as if he could feel his adrenaline starting to rush, even though it wasn't. The wooden bench was as still as the water they breathed, not even a little fish moved. "You see, I am living nowhere, I have nowhere to go, nobody cares about me, not even the people-Merpeople I know, I do know some humans, but, I don't like leaving the sea, it's part of why the Merpeople don't like me, you see, I-I'm a Land Merman. I c-c-can turn m-my f-tail into legs and live on land, if I chose too, but I can also live in water too, obviously.

"I chose to live in the sea, because I like the sea better, it's prettier and much cooler, but there's no one here that I'm related to, my Land Mermaid mother died giving birth to me, my human father died at war. I guess, my mother was angry about my dads, d-death, so, sh-she went on a rampage, since then, the Merfolk don't like Land Merpeople, which are very rare, they're the only Merpeople that can not only live on land, but they have fins on their hips, l-l-like mine, y-you see. Anyway, I have no place to live, nobody cares, I've been shunned bullied, attacked, and pushed away. Everywhere I go, nobody wants me, and I can't get a job anywhere, no one will accept me.

"And I'm not doing anything else anyway, so... I want to die, I came here, h-hoping that y-y-somebody here, will kill me, because for some reason, nobody else has yet, s-so I-"

Queen Mitoko stopped him there, she pulled the teenage boy close to her in a warm hug and silenced him, her hair waving around, its' soft, silky feeling rested against Naruto's gilled cheek. "Not another word, enough of that. You can come live with us, my family and I, I know it'll be a little scary, after all, we are Sharks, but I promise you, you're going to be alright, you'll be safe here, and no one is going to kill nor eat you, now come." She commanded giving Naruto no choice to choose whether he wanted to go or not, she gently pulled him along her and held his hand as she swam into the dark building.

Naruto looked around at every corner to see Mer-Sharks from just about every dark and cob-webbed direction there was someone looking at him, just to see WHAT he was. When they reached a dark brown door, that looked as though it could never be opened for the life of the sea, Mitoko told Naruto to sit on the wooden bench beside the sealed door, before entering the room, she turned her head. "Everyone be silent, and leave this poor child alone! Not a single word to him! The same goes for my sons as well!" And with that, she disappeared into the dark room.

Sasuke swam as close to the teenager as he could without getting caught, but it seemed that the blond was looking in every direction, not that Sasuke could blame him. Others turned their heads to gossip about what it was and how it looked, names, gender, Naruto curled his tail up to him and hugged it guessing about his choice in telling the queen about his life story.

"Hello." Came a friendly, yet low voice, it was a quiet whisper, Naruto turned to his left to see a beautiful face, paper-pale skin, the deep dark, ocean blue eyes, pitch black hair, the long thick, black eyelashes. The face looked as though it was a porcelain Japanese doll that was carved into perfection.

"Come in here sweetie." Queen Mitoko commanded softly taking Naruto's gentle hand, he looked so fragile, it was as if you could break him in have with just a finger. "This is my husband, he has agreed to talk to you, alright? Now behave yourself and be yourself, tell him, what you told me." Naruto nodded slightly regretting it.

Swinging his tail in a swimming motion to help him move forward, Naruto stood straight when he approached the king. Fugaku took one look at the boy and shook his head, "no wonder why you can't get a job! You'd break within two seconds!" Naruto gasped slightly, and shook his head narrowing his eyebrows.

"YOU SON OF A JERK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs slamming his tiny tan fists on Fugaku's desk. Outside the room, everyone was alerted and stared at the door.

Mikoto gasped, "oh dear."

Naruto fumed, "JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL YOU THINK I'M NOT A HARD WORKER! I'LL BREAK IN WITHIN 2 SECONDS HUH! WELL LET ME TELL YOU WHAT! I'VE SWAM ALL OVER THE DAMNED 7 SEAS AND HAVE WALKED ON LAND AND LET ME TELL YOU WHAT! YOU KNOW HOW A HEAVY A TREE IS! HUH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A TREE IS! WELL YOU LET ME TELL YOU WHAT MISTER! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE NOW!"

Itoku cocked his head to the sighed as he backed away from the door, "Sasuke! What's tree!" His older cousin shrugged but remained standing as close to the door as possible. But not another shout came out.

"I apologize for insulting you, my wife has asked me to give you a chance and let you live here with us, but if you do, you must work here, I will allow you to pick your job here, and you will be paid. But another outburst like that and you're out of here, you understand me boy?" King Fugaku snapped angrily.

Naruto pouted but nodded anyway, "I don't care what job you give me as long as it's not anything perverted or really naughty."

Fugaku sat there for a moment, his brown hair sticking up slightly, his dark blue eyes shinned a little, and then it hit him: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" The people outside the room jumped, never had they heard the king laugh before. "Naughty! Hahaha! Son, who do you think we are! Hahaha! Of course not! Hey, I'll tell you what! You can work with my youngest son Sasuke, he's a stickler, and way too serious for a 14-year-old boy, if you can make him smile, then you can stay and work as a servant!"

Fugaku laughed again, "I've smiled many times with my family, but never have I laughed, and never has my youngest son smiled, not even a little! And I have! That's pretty sad, when your own son won't even smile, I cannot remember why, but I hope that it wasn't because of my seriousness that has rubbed off on him, oh well. But yes, Mr. Uzumaki, if you can make my son smile, you'll be a paid Servant, none of the other Mermaids here get paid for their work, so count yourself as lucky, and you'll share a room with my young son as well."

Naruto nodded, "OK, but, what's his name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, he's a lot taller than you, paper-pale skin, pitch black hair, dark blue eyes, long eyelashes, blue tail, fin, and has a shark fin on his back above his ass, like all the other sharks here. Well, our fin isn't exactly on our back, but it is above out butts, so on the back of our waist I guess you could say? Oh well, either way, it works." Naruto nodded and headed with a little note that the Shark King had written himself, the paper underwater is a lot like the paper on land, only this paper is made out of wet wood with a little seaweed in it. Queen Mitoko stood up quickly and swam to the golden blond putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So... how did it go?" She asked, her long black hair waving in the water, Naruto smiled and handed her the note which she gladly took and read. "Excellent Naruto! Come, let me introduce you to Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up hearing his name being called, staying put his mother floated above him her tail waving in the air as if it were in a coil. "Sasuke! I'd like you to meet Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! He's going to be... a little partner for you, kind of like a buddy, he's going to help you socially. He's also your age and grade, and your father is setting the system up so that he's in all of your classes. He's a Land Merman but be nice, alright?" And then she swam away to go see her husband.

Sasuke simply nodded as he watched the smaller boy approach him- wait, Sasuke thought, boy? This, is a boy!Naruto bowed down very low to the young prince, a Land Merman, what's that?

"Pardon me, but what's a Land Merman?" Sasuke asked the blond, who looked up and smiled at him.

"It's a Merperson that has the ability to transform their tails into legs and live on land, basically, I have the ability to live underwater or on land, if I wanted to right now I could lose my tail and gills, and use my lungs and legs, but then I'd drown if I didn't transform back in time." He explained happily a small glimpse of hope that maybe he would have a friend.

Kazu laughed swimming up to Naruto and tapping him roughly on his shoulder, "so were you the one singing so beautifully last night!" He asked teasingly. Naruto blushed, he didn't realize he was singing that loud.

"Umm... you heard me...?" He asked nervously.

Kazu, Itachi, and the other much taller more buff guys laughed, even Sasuke did. But I thought Sasuke didn't even smile?Naruto thought.

"Who COULDN'T hear you!" Kazu scoffed, "you're a very loud singer, but a very nice singer. It was a pleasure to hear your voice." Naruto's cheeks now burned and grew red instead of pink, everyone laughed, Sasuke smiled politely at the expression that the Clown Fish Merman gave.

"So, why are you here?" Sasuke asked getting right down to business, Naruto looked down sadly, thinking of a way to answer, but how could he say it in front of everyone? Sure, he'd tell Sasuke, he seems like a quiet, honest, kind of guy, but not the others, they seemed evil, sneaky, and sly. Although the dark hallway seemed to brighten with the golden blond haired boy in the room, it still seemed a bit dark.

"I'm... I don't really want to say right now, I'm sorry." He finally spoke, Sasuke nodded understanding why.

Kazu nudged Naruto in the elbow with a grin that revealed pearly white spikey teeth that were lined in a perfectly straight row.

"So... you look kind of feminine for a boy, are you gay?" Kazu asked boldly continuing to nudge the Clown Fish, who didn't think that this joke was very funny and nailed Kazu in the face. The crowd gasped.

Naruto put his hands on his finned hips and scowled, his eyebrows narrowed like pitch forks, "how dare you! If I wouldn't know any better myself you look like a frisky dog fish getting ready for heavy sex! Now you better keep that foul mouth of yours shut or you'll lose those preciously sharp teeth of yours in 2.2 seconds!" Naruto threatened clenching his right fist ready to give Kazu another blow, but the brown headed boy shook his head putting a hand to his sore chin, Naruto nodded with a, "hmph! I thought so!" He snapped before spinning around and taking another glance around the room before swimming outside.

A bunch of the gang laughed at Kazu after Naruto had left, "what a loser! He got nailed by a Merman! Hahaha!"

Itachi looked at his little brother for a moment, "ototo? Where are you going?"

Sasuke frowned, "none of your business nii-chan," he snapepd before swimming out the window and going down to Naruto who sat by the wooden bench staring at the school of fish that swam quietly by. "Hey," Naruto spun his head around to see the young prince, he smiled shyly and waved, normally, Naruto would be jumping about and all around being loud and obnoxious, playing all kinds of tricks, and doing other silly things for attention, but this time, he was in the presents of royalty and frankly, he thought Prince Sasuke was very cute.

I can't be gay, a-at least... I hope I'm not...he thought nervously a small blush coming to his face as the young prince sat down next to him.

"Why sit out here?"

"It's dark inside there, it seems kind of haunted, although it's filled with people, it seems lonely." Naruto explained fumbling over words, his hands messing with his sweatshirt zipper.

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" The dark haired boy asked noticing he and his friends were all shirtless, most of the Mermaid servants were just a bra, his mother wears a shirt, but Naruto's a boy, so, he should be shirtless too, right?

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it's comfortable, all the men swim around shirtless all day, the women wearing only bras, I find it more covering, your mother is the first woman I've ever seen that actually wears a shirt! I don't really know why I wear, I guess... I like it? I don't know," he shrugged once more adding a smile.

Sasuke nodded thinking it over, "I suppose I understand, there's nothing wrong with it, I was just curious, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah I know."

"I hate to ask you again, but, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to know if one of you Mer-Sharks would kill me."

Sasuke paused, did he just say what I think he just said?clearing his throat he prepared himself to speak again, "pardon me?"

"My mother was the first Land Mermaid, my father was a human, I guess something happened to my father, my mother went on a rampage destroying this city that used to be called Atlantica and then she left, 9 months later, I was born, she died giving birth to me, then, you guys swam the Merpeople out of here and they were forced to build a new village, a Flounder Fish type Mermaid found me and when the Merpeople saw my hip-fins-only Land Merpeople have fins on their hips-they told the kind Mermaid that they didn't want me here, and she wanted to live in the village to, so she put me in a basket and let me drift off into other parts of the sea.

"I've traveled across all 7 seas, I've walked on the land with the humans, I've hand some jobs up there, and I lived up there for a month or so, but I didn't like it as much as I liked the water. So I came back, but villagers, they named their new home Atlantis, but they recognized me right away, my hip-fins, and Clown Fish tail. They kicked me out right away, the other boys bullied me whenever they saw me, the villagers shunned me, they didn't even look me in my eyes, no one cared, so one wanted to, I'm a monster in their eyes. So I continued to travel, but then I thought, I have no job, I can't get want, I want to live in the ocean, but no one here likes me, no one will, so why am I here? What's my reason for living? No reason. So I came here in hopes you'd either kill me or eat me, one or the other."

Sasuke was stunned, never did he imagine, never could he imagine anyone going through anything so awful. Sasuke gently rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder, gasping slightly at the sudden touch he smiled, "thank you."

Sasuke smiled slightly wiping a tear from Naruto's eyes, confused, Naruto touched his cheek to find that it was wet, and not from the sea the live under, either, he was crying, and he didn't even notice it until now. Sasuke gently wiped the tears away and gave Naruto a hug, realizing that he was going to be OK here after all, Naruto hugged the taller, older, stronger boy back, he held onto the prince as if he was holding onto his life. He realized, he didn't want to let go.

Naruto rested his head up against the bed made of purple seaweed, Sasuke tucked him in with a blanket made of green seaweed. Sasuke's room was the darkest in the whole castle, it's black coral walls, the desk made of wood that has been painted black, along with the wood in the bunk bed, which was just for long skinny logs, there was no light, not even a little lamp, or night light, and all the wood in the room was a pitch as Prince Sasuke's hair! Naruto pouted as Sasuke tucked him in making sure he was comfortable, "I'm not baby you know, I can take care of myself!" He grumbled messing up Sasuke's work, only to tuck himself back in again, Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same.

"Very well then," he replied before swimming up and lying down in his bed above Naruto's.

Naruto laid quietly for a moment just breathing in the silent air, "hey Sasuke, why do you have a bunk bed in your room, when it's only you who sleeps here?"

"My brother used to share a room with me."

"Which one?"

"I only have one brother, I only have one sibling."

Naruto pulled the seaweed blanket up to his chin, "I see, then is that the Kazu guy?"

"Tch, no way, I'd kill him first." Naruto laughed at the comment while curling himself into a ball.

"That I can understand."

"By brother's an asshole, his name's Itachi, and he's no one special nor important."

Naruto frowned and looked down at the black wood floor, "oh."

Silence... it filled the pitch room, it was so dark, Naruto couldn't even see his hands, he didn't like it, this dark air, the water around him felt cold. Sasuke laid silently wondering if Naruto had fallen asleep, so he swam out from under his blankets and into the "air" but saw that Naruto was wide awake. "Hey, Naruto?"

The blond looked up but couldn't see anything, "yes?"

"The song you sang the other night, was that how you felt? Why you came here, that song you sang?"

Naruto had never been asked this before, but it's true, he always sang what he was feeling, it made him feel better, and it made him feel better knowing that someone was paying attention to the words of his song. "Yes."

Suddenly, he felt something breathing on him, "will you sing for me?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, Naruto's heart pounded, his face flushed and burned, "please?" Sasuke begged. Naruto stretched his arm out to Sasuke to see where he was, he rubbed the back of his hand against Sasuke's cold skin, Sasuke remained silent trying to figure out what it was that the smaller teenager was asking, Naruto finally found Sasuke's hand, he pulled the taller teenager to him, Sasuke smiled and chuckled when he realized that Naruto wanted him to sleep with him. "Really?" He asked as he crawled under the covers.

"Sh-shut up, I'm afraid of how dark it is in here, I-I don't like it!" He complained, but Sasuke silently hushed the blond boy and held him, Naruto sank into the sudden warmth, feeling better that he had some heat besides his own, the blanket. I think I am gayNaruto thought, and I think I'm in love with you Prince Sasuke Uchiha.

"Will you sing for me now?" Sasuke asked politely, not to be mean or pushy.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to sing.

"Chorus:

Sweet, sweet, harmony,

will you surround me-

I will follow you and your rivers' trail.

Sweet, sweet, harmony, I will be your friend,

please, please, gu-ide me to my peaceful trail-.

Verse 1

As I set my feet upon Gods' land, will you show me love, show me peace, show me harmony.

As I set my fin upon Gods' wa-ter will you show me love, show me peace, show me harmony-.

As I swim across the 7 seas, will you guide me to, to the one I love-.

As I hold my heart in my cold weary arms, will you help me find, find the one who'll love me.

Chorus

Sweet, sweet, harmony,

will you surround me-

I will follow you and your rivers' trail.

Sweet, sweet, harmony, I will be your friend,

please, please, gu-ide me to my peaceful trail-.

Verse 2

Let, my, voice be heard, over the thunder-.

Let my spirit fly, fly above the sky-.

Let me swim so far, far away from here-.

Let my heart scream, scream my true love-.

Verse 3

Please oh love-ly skies, help me find my way,

help pray today,

help me fi—nd my on-ly love!

Help me swim, across the rivers' trail, to lead me to love-ly victor-ry!

I would give away my heart!

Just to meet you, even if it's only once...

Chorus

Sweet, sweet, harmony,

will you surround me-

I will follow you and your rivers' trail.

Sweet, sweet, harmony, I will be your friend,

please, please, gu-ide me to my peaceful trail-."

Naruto sang the chorus last ending it on a soft low note before finally drifting off into a deep slumber. Sasuke smiled and stroked the golden locks, his heart feeling lighter than ever. Soon, Sasuke had found himself sleeping next to this beautiful young man and prayed that he wasn't dreaming, because this was indeed a miracle for him.

The next day was Monday and school awaited, the Submarine would be there soon picking up the teenagers and dropping them off. Sasuke stuffed his bag made of cotton full of notebooks, math, history, and a language arts book before helping Naruto get his stuff ready. Naruto, for once, or the second time, was nervous, AGAIN. But for school, he's never been to school before. It's partly why he decided not to stay on land. In the ocean, kids only had to go to a public or private school if their parents made them.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kazu, and everyone else waited patiently for the school-submarine to come swimming by to pick them up. This school, was a private school that only sharks were able to attend, the Mermaids that lived in the Uchiha castle didn't go to school, they stayed behind to cook, clean, and then Queen Mitoko would spend sometime teaching them academic and life stuff. Naruto fidgeted with his hands standing as close to Sasuke as he could. Kazu was the first to notice, and he approached the Clown Fish Merman boldly, "so, singing about love list night were ya! Singin' to Princey over here!" He teased in a not-so-nice way, in fact, he was doing it on purpose, to be a bully.

Sasuke calmly shifted his eyes to the smaller but more buff looking teenager beside him, closing his eyes for a brief moment, he opened them to see the school-submarine approaching. "I suggest that you either keep your comments to yourself, or I'll get you, and believe me, you don't want to feel the wrath of my anger." He gently grabbed Naruto's sleeve and pulled the small teenager in front of him and pushed him roughly so that Naruto would be first to get on the ride, Sasuke second.

"Don't push me teme!" Naruto yelled before swimming on the "bus". Sasuke remained with the same glum expression but sat next to the blond who is now wearing an orange sweatshirt.

"I'll push you all I want to dobe," was Sasuke's only other comeback and Naruto didn't like it.

"I'm not a dobe!"

"Well I'm not a teme."

(Teme means bastard in Japanese dobe means dead-last, loser, sore-loser, and constant complainer).

Naruto sat quietly for the rest of the ride, looking out the window wishing he could escape from this fate-school. Noticing Naruto's discomfort Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise to see that the blond dobe was biting at is nails, "hey, don't do that," he mumbled tapping the blonds' hand, "are you alright?"

Naruto shrugged, "I've never been to a school before."

Sasuke was once again stunned, "never?"

"Never."

"Just stick with me, OK? You're in all of my classes, and you'l be sitting next to me in every class too, so, everything should be OK, I promise."

Naruto smiled, "OK."

Most of the morning had gone fine, Sasuke and Naruto now sat next to each other in math class, Mer-Sharks stared at Naruto in disbelief at what they were seeing, a Merman, in THEIR school, and what's more, this Merman is a CLOWN FISH. "I just hope that he doesn't start telling corny jokes!" One girl spat.

Naruto listened mournfully at the gossip around him, but he kept his chin up and hoped for the best, well, he did... until...

"Hey everyone!" Kazu greeted his classmates cheerfully jumping onto the teachers metal desk. Everyone began laughing, Kazu, was the class clown, and probably the most popular guy in school besides Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Kazu!" Everyone greeted back in a shout.

"I'm pretty sure you all know our new student!" He started with a large grin, many Mer-Sharks shook their heads.

The classroom was actually a broken down wooden ship from the 1700-1800, the Mer-Sharks took it, and fixed it up a little, the desks were made out of sea shells, and the back of the chair was as well, but the cushion in the shell that they sat on was made out of pink seaweed. The math teachers' desk was made out of metal, a piece of junk that they found on the ocean floor, but the teacher was not in the classroom, it was said that Mr. Takahiro was famous for actually skipping his classes. The teenagers in the room looked around to see someone new, but only few people noticed. Kazu frowned and face palmed his face, please, he thought, don't tell me that they're this stupid!

"In the back row, next to Princey over there!" He yelled pointed to Sasuke, everyone looked back.

"Oooohh."

"Yeah, him, a Clown Fish! A Clown Fish type Merman! In a school full of Mer-SHARKS. Weird huh? And what's more, is this, look at his hips, and tell me, whaddaya see!"

The class took a moment to look, many noticed right away, one student shouted: "He has fins on his hips!"

Kazu grinned revealing pearly white spikey teeth, "yep, he's not only a Clown Fish type Merman, but he's a LAND Merman! How weird, and guess what else! He's living with us now! The Uchiha's! Frankly, I don't know why, we have no use for him, we have plenty of Mermaids as servants and cooks, but nothing for this guy to do! But, he is a good singer, I'll give 'im that! But, he's kind of rude, and has an attitude! You know he called King Fugaku Uchiha a jerk and screamed at him, just yesterday!"

The class gasped and immediately the odds were against Naruto, his heart sank, he had been so quiet, and here this punk goes-! Naruto felt both hurt and furious, he wanted to nail this kid in the face-again. Sasuke gritted his white spikey teeth, he was losing his temper very quickly, normally, it takes a LONG time to make tis kid angry, but he was losing his temper in seconds with this kid running his mouth off acting like he knows everything. Just then, the door swung open, the class turned their heads to a pink haired Mermaid. She had teal eyes, pink hair to her waist, the front to her shoulders, and a pink tail and fin.

"Sasuke-kun! You forgot your lunch!" She chimed happily swimming to him handing him a bag of fish. Sasuke had never been so embarrassed, Sakura Haruno, the most promiscuous Mermaid that lived in his home, just swam right in with a pink bra so tight-the back could snap and fly off any minute! She left quickly though, knowing she could be a snack at any moment.

Kazu laughed out loud, his voice cackling off in the distance, "anyway," he began catching his breath wiping a tear from his eye, "our new friend is also a boy, but he looks like a girl, pretty feminine huh? I think he's gay! And last night, he was singing about love, and he has a really feminine singing voice, and he's stuck sharing a room with Princey over there, so, I think, that our little Merman friend, has a thing for our prince! Which can't be, because they're both men! Plus, our Princey's a Mer-Shark, not a Merman! It'd never work out buddy-sorry! Oh, his name is Naruto boy the way. So anyway, he disrespected our king, he's gay, he's a Land Merman, he looks like a girl, and he's in love with our future king! Now WHAT in the name of heaven, are WE going to do about this, rather sticky situation!"

Naruto was embarrassed, scared, hopeless, furious, hurt, and filled with rage. He wanted to beat the hell out of Kazu Uchiha! He wanted him to walk on lands' cliff and fall off it! Sasuke swam over and punched Kazu in the face, within less than 3 seconds! Kazu weightless body flew back, his head slamming up against the chalk board. "Almost everything you said was a lie, Land Merman, yes, Clown Fish, yes, feminine looking, yes, gay, no, liking me, no, and singing about love, nothing is wrong with that. You're lucky I punched you, you'll get more if you continue your lies and rumor-telling." He turned around to swim back to his desk when Kazu slammed the teachers' chair on Sasuke's head. Everyone gasped, Naruto jumped and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Get off him!" Naruto screamed joining the fight beating Kazu, Sasuke smacked the brown haired boy in the face with the fins on his feet. The three boys punched, kicked, smacked, and head-butted each other until the teacher finally came in and set the three boys in seats in front of the classroom.

"Well, I'm so glad that we have three trouble makers! Prince Sasuke Uchiha and his own cousin in a tussel in my classroom, and we have a new student in our class also getting in a fight! This isn't what I expect from 8th graders! You're going to be in high school next year and you teenage brats are going to spend time getting into fights and God knows what else!" Mr. Takahiro ranted, "you two young men get back to your seats! And as for you," he turned to Naruto, "and you little lady-"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I. AM. A. BOY." He said in a loud voice while he swam to his desk next to Sasuke, while the teacher turned his back to the chalk board, pulling out an ocean pen filled with white washable Octopus ink. Naruto sighed once more, brushing his lips against Sasuke's ear, "can we go home now?" He asked with a cute pout, but Sasuke softly smiled and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3: The Little Mermaid?**

At home Sasuke and Kazu were lectured by the King and Queen while Naruto was sent to his bedroom for the rest of the day, "don't forget to do your homework," King Fugaku announced, his low, deep, voice rough and stern. Naruto nodded and said not a word as he swam to his room, Sasuke joining him an hour later, Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke's angry face.

"So... how did it go?" Sasuke sighed and rested himself onto the seaweed bed, closing his eyes and rolling over, Naruto could tell he was frustrated. Naruto sat at the pitch black desk quietly finishing up the last of his math homework which he is striving desperately to finish correctly. After a complete hour of a tense silence it seemed as though the room was spinning and Naruto's golden covered head would pop.

"Sasuke? Do you want to hear me sing? Or, I could tell you a story, I know plenty of stories. I've been to many places and have seen, done, and heard many things," the boy suggested. Sasuke rolled over and smiled, a hand shifting in a motion that said: "come here". Naruto swam over to his bed and laid down next to the youngest prince, he rested his golden head on the seaweed underneath him (Merpeople don't have pillows).

"What kind of story?" Sasuke asked obviously interested.

"Well," the smaller boy began thinking it over, "I know so many, what topic? A romance?" He asked, Naruto has always had a soft spot for love and romantic songs, stories, poems, and other things, it interests him, especially since he himself has never known or experienced any kind of love. Sasuke smiled and nodded thinking:

Sure, why not, if I can handle a love song, I can handle a love storyhe pulled the other boy closer to him, "sure, I don't mind."

Naruto smiled lightly rubbing his against Sasuke's shoulder, "OK, have you ever heard of the 'Little Mermaid'? The Mermaid who fell in love with a human?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah, but I already know the ending, her father King Triton realizes how much his daughter loves the human prince, so he gives her permanent legs, then, in part 2, they have a human daughter who wants to be live in the sea."

"Ugh, that's Ariel's version, which is nice, but the original one is better!"

"An original one? You mean there's one before Ariel?" Sasuke scrunched up his nose trying to think imagine it.

"Yeah! The original one by Hans Christian Anderson! It's great, it's a way better and more sad. But it's really good! May I tell it!" Naruto asked excitedly tucking himself and Sasuke in the bed with the warm blanket of green seaweed. Sasuke nodded resting his tired head against Naruto's.

"OK, so it began with a Mermaid-obviously, she had long golden blond hair, blue eyes, long, thick, black eyelashes, no shirt nor bra-it was back in older times, it was normal for Merman and Mermaids to have no cover for their upper body-and a pretty blue tail and fin. She was playing with her fish friend in the sea, when she went up and saw a ship, out of curiosity she swam up and saw men dancing and having a blast, she found a prince dancing, storm came, she saved him, sang, had a beautiful voice, so she went to the sea witch and traded her voice for legs, the sea witch didn't interfere though, what happened was that this other woman-a princess from another land came and he was going to marry her, and that left the Mermaid upset.

"So she went out onto the ships' dock like thing, and-"

"Dock like thing? Really?" Sasuke mocked teasingly.

Naruto pouted and waved his small arms around, "hey, shut up teme! And don't interrupt the story! So, anyway, she saw her sisters who gave her a knife, they said 'here! Kill the prince with this, then, you'll get your tail back, and we can all go home together!' so she took the knife and tried, but she couldn't do it. She stood above the sleeping prince, who slept next to his bride, but she just couldn't do it, she loved him and wanted him to be happy, even if he wasn't with her, so she dropped the knife and ran away. The sun was about to set and it was the third day, the prince woke up and saw the knife, he picked up and ran after her, realizing that she was there and that he loved her back, but when he got there, she jumped into the water and turned to sea foam. Her bubbles flew from the sea into the sky."

Naruto explained with as much detail as he could tears coming to his eyes, Sasuke smiled softly but teased the weeping blond who strived to stop crying, "why cry?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes with his tiny tan hands, "because it's so romantic and sad, it's my favorite story, my favorite Little Mermaid story!" He whimpered and cuddled closer to the prince who simply held onto him tighter.

Sasuke thought long and hard as the blond began to fall asleep, exhausted from crying to long and hard, "hey Naruto," the blond stirred and made a light, 'hmp' sound, "so you think we're like the Little Mermaid, I know I'm not a human but, this is kind of a forbidden love, a Merman and Mer-Shark. Don't you think?" Although the prince knew the sleeping Clown Fish wouldn't answer, he asked anyway and remained thinking long and hard about about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4: Not in a Million Years**

Everyday went the same, wake up, get ready for school, go to school, learn while swimming from one class to the next, dealing with Kazu's antics, which have been a minimum since the incident on Naruto's first day from school, but with King Fugaku dealing with his reputation as king of the Mer-Sharks, he had a great responsibility and many propositions to full fill. His wife Mitoko (I thought it was Mitoko thank you for informing me Final Syai Lunar Generation thank you very much! :) was busy with chores, helping the Mermaids, and helping them with their education.

Itachi kept his distance from his brother and parents, his parents wondering why he is acting so suspicious, Sasuke didn't care, in his mind he just thought his brother needed some space, after all, Sasuke is always forcing his brother to play with him-well, that was when he was little, nowadays they just hang out, but the sudden distance did make it a little awkward. Sasuke continued to help the golden idiot with his homework, chores, and they hung out, Sasuke would play the piano, violin, or cello and Naruto would sing to them, his beautiful voice echoing off the walls for the entire Uchiha castle to hear.

At night, Naruto being afraid of the dark (and being alone), Sasuke would sleep with him, holding him gently pleading for Naruto to sing to him, Naruto would sing and fall asleep towards the middle or ending of a song, his songs always had stories in them, and a lot of them were important to not only Naruto, but they became important to Sasuke too, and so did it for Mrs. Uchiha who always asked Naruto to sing for her when he was helping her clean around the kitchen or doing laundry with the other Mermaid servants. So he'd sing and help with the cooking and cleaning (yes, they can cook underwater, XD). It was the day of Mitoko's birthday, that turned out to be... a glum occasion, King Fugaku has been paying more attention to being king, the big boss, and head-honcho around the castle, having a successful reputation, and although his social class with other power Mer-Sharks went down a little when he allowed the Land Merman to live in his home, he found a way to manage. However, he hasn't exactly been the best father, which is what has been getting to the poor Queen Mitoko.

Queen Mitoko is the only Mer-Shark that has black stripes on her feet-fins, Mer-Sharks with black stripes on their feet-fins means that they're Land Mer-Sharks, the young queen was best friends with Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the two girls traveled the human lands together on human legs! Sasuke also has this ability, however, he doesn't know it yet, no one does, as for as she knows, nobody knows if a Land Mer-Shark even exists! Mitoko only hoped it stayed that way, if Merfolk knew Land Mer-Sharks existed, lord only nows what would happen! Mitoko swam into her husbands office to complain to him about his father reputation.

"You are a father just as much as you are a king! I understand that it's an important role, but you have your sons to think about too! When was the last time you actually spent sometime with your children, or your own wife!" She snapped eagerly wanting to know. King Fugaku leaned back in his wheel chair.

Putting a hand to his chin to think it over he sighed and shook his head, "I don't have time for this," he answered sternly as if to end the conversation.

Mitoko couldn't believe her ears, "the hell you don't have time for this! You are their father! Being a father is just as important as being a king if not more important! Now I want you to go out tomorrow and spend some quality time with your sons and I! And you know what else I found out! Naruto says that Sasuke smiles and laughs-ALL THE TIME! We haven't seen Sasuke laugh or even SMILE in what-! A year! And Naruto sees him smiling and laughing all the time! Now you tell me, why is that, Sasuke has more fun with Naruto than with his own family! Not that Naruto isn't family, I love him very much-as if he were my own, but anyway. Why is that!"

Fugaku frowned slamming his fists on his desk standing up, "do not back sass me woman! I am king! I am your husband! I am more dominant and you will respect me! You will respect my authority and you will respect my demands! I am sorry that I'm not the perfect father, but you will respect me!"

"I do respect you! At least I did, you are not the man I married, you are not that man anymore, so tell me, where did he go?" She asked before swimming as fast as she could out of the dark door, slamming the door behind her she slipped down to the floor and cried, she sobbed and sobbed, her pitch black hair floating all around her, the softness of each silky layer tickled her arms and cheeks, the salty tears running down her chin and onto her tail by her hands. She then stood up and swam to the room of her eldest son, tap, tap... tap, tap. "Itachi...?" She called out weakly, but not a word was spoken, Mitoko rested her hand on the doorknob and twisted it, only to find it locked.

"Damn it," she sobbed swimming to the next room, she tapped lightly on the door, but not a sound came out, twisting the doorknob, she was pleased to see that it opened. Swimming in, closing the door behind her she sat in the chair by Sasuke's desk, looking over she saw the a small golden covered head tucked closely in the arms of her youngest son, who is much taller, longer arms, and broader shoulders, the strong arms held tightly onto the little Merman, as if to say: "he's mine, you can't have him, so shoo shoo". Mitoko smiled as she began to weep once more, for some reason, her world, was falling apart. First her best friend dies, she couldn't find her best friends' son, now, here he is lying in the arms of her son, her husband's being an asshole, and something suspicious is going on with her older son, what is she to do?

Sighing and taking a deep breath with a shaky, cracking voice, she trembled slightly as she floated herself over to the bed where her boys slept, Sasuke tried his best to look asleep, not wanting his mother to notice he was awake. "Oh my boys, no matter what anyone says or what happens, always stick together OK? Naruto sweetie, take care of my little Sasuke, please? I know it'll be hard, he is a hot-head, but please take care of my baby," she paused to take a breath and kiss the blond on his head, "I love you too, you know that right, your just like my own son," turning to Sasuke, she bent over as far as she could without squashing the tiny Merman and gave her own son a kiss, "take care of Naruto too sweetie, I know he may be a little annoying and... slightly daft, but he's a good boy, so please take care of him, take care of each other. Love each other and keep each other warmth, safe, and company OK? I love you both."

She floated swiftly out of the room Sasuke quickly but quietly tumbling out of the wobbly seaweed to follow his mother out the door, the bubbles moving behind him as his tail slapped the water to give him acceleration. Following Queen Mitoko he couldn't stop himself from pondering different scenarios over in his head. [Why is she crying!] he thought, ["take care of each other", isn't that what we've been doing? What's going on here?] questions racing through his head as he swam past the dark water filled hallways of his home. Crash! Swoosh! Hiding behind a crooked wall, he slightly turned his head to see what was going on.

"What the-!" Mitoko gasped, "Itachi-honey, what are you doing!" She screamed when she saw her son come out of the shadows carrying a sharpened katana, Fugaku standing in front of her, her chocolate brown eyes wondered from every part of the dark spacious room, "w-wh-what is going on!" She snapped frustrated making sure there was not a tear in her eyes, (I must be strong!) She thought.

Itachi frowned as he headed towards his father, "are you sure this is what you want?" He asked not only Fugaku, his father that stood before him, but his cousin Kazu, that stood behind him, Fugaku nodded.

"This is for the best, my life, for the Uchiha family to live," Fugaku answered promptly, Kazu snickered.

"You really think just your life is going to save the entire clan! Pretty princess has got to too!" Kazu sneered, Fugaku raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, his jaw as tight as ever.

"Pretty princess? We have no princesses in this building, unless you're talking about Naruto, but believe it or not but he is a boy," Fugaku answered questionably, Kazu face-palmed his forehead.

"No you fool!" He snapped, "your wife you loser! She has to go too! You and her, or we got no deal!" Kazu shouted, Mitoko floated frozen, Sasuke made not a sound, his heart raced and pounded beating his chest, his adrenaline began to kick him.

"What is going on here! WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her husband speeding to her to hush her, but she would not be hush, she blasted her husband with a bubble, (Merpeople have water powers, they can use ice if they want to as well), "get back! I want answers and I want them now!"

Kazu cackled and shook his index finger, "now, now, your Majesty, quiet don before you wake the entire castle, now listen, I'm tired of this place and the way things are down here, it turns out, so does Itachi, so, we struck a deal, he kills your entire family, or he kills you two, and everyone else lives with Itachi as the new king!" He fibbed boldly, Mitoko's ears rang. Sasuke's heart dropped, his tail felt numb, like he couldn't move! "Itachi, move-!"

Little Itoku came out of his room crying, "Auntie Mito! Auntie Mito! Mommy and Daddy aren't moving! They not breath-!" He paused to see the sword with blood on it, looking up he realized who it was and gasped, "Auntie!" He wailed, Mitoko flung herself towards the scared boy who swam has fast as his little tail could kick, but he didn't make it-SLASH! "AAAAHH!" The little boy screamed before his tiny body floated into the woman's arms, the water carrying his blood to the shore, which was 3,000 feet towards the sky (not literately, it was 3, 000 feet upwards in order to get to shore). Mitoko began to cry again as her frightened nephew held her tightly mumbling an, "I love you Auntie... I'm scared...".

Gritting her teeth, her heart hit her chest, her tail swayed as if she were an angry cat, her hair stood in end, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Fugaku swam partly forward, "you-you already killed everyone! You killed my family!" Kazu smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should I care-?"

"Your own parents!"

Kazu frowned with an expression that says: "duh", "duh! They were losers anyway! Hey, Itachi, are you gonna do this, or are you getting second thoughts!"

Itachi's face was definitely a poker face, it couldn't be read, couldn't tell whether he was happy, sad, frustrated, angry, his heart didn't pound, he just... stood there... bloody sword in his hand waiting for the instruction that says: "go!". "Well?" Was Itachi's only response to the smaller teenager who simply laughed and nodded. Itachi slashed Fugaku's heart ripping it instantly giving him instant death, blood splattered over Itachi and his mother who shielded her nephew.

Blood rose in their watery air and continued to rise, Mitoko weeped with a shake of her head, "I will never forgive you for this Kazu. And Itachi," she turned to her son, "if you lay a finger on Sasuke or Naruto's head, I will get you, whether I'm dead or not, you hear me?" She growled, Itachi nodded.

"My brother nor will his princess shall have a finger laid upon their heads." Itachi promised with a nod before penetrating his mothers' heart. Sasuke gasped, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, noticing the differences in his parents' death, his father fell hard and fast to the ground, landed with a thud, both his cousin and mother floated gently, the water caressing their faces with kisses, the bubbles resting them on the hard floor of their home. Kazu heartlessly laughed and swam away, his "job" was done.

Sasuke's heart leaped, was he dreaming? Was this just a horrible nightmare! [This... this can't be... this can't be happening!] He thought with high hopes. But the harsh racing and smashing of his heart told him otherwise, his throat felt soar and dry, tears escaped his eyes, he wanted revenge. He'll get it. Recklessly tackling his brother from behind, he knocked Itachi to the floor, "WHY!" He screamed punching his brother in the face until blood drew, "HOW COULD YOU! TO YOUR BABY COUSIN! MOTHER AND FATHER!" He screamed dryly his trembling voice cracked as he screamed beating the face of his brother. Itachi easily knocked his little brother off him and stood up, his sharingon eyes showing no mercy.

"I have promised mother I wouldn't hurt you, but this should put you to sleep, I don't have time to deal with your reckless stupidity Sasuke, you see, I'm a very busy man." Itachi said coldly, swimming out of the building window, leaving Sasuke to cry by his mother and Itoku's side.

Naruto awoke with sticky eyes with dried crusties on them, wiping them off with a quick rub of his eyes, he rolled over towards Sasuke and rested his hand where Sasuke's face should be-wait, where is Sasuke's face? "Sasuke?" Naruto asked out loud to what felt like an empty room, rubbing his eyes once more he looked around, "where are you Sasuke-teme? Why leave me alone in such a cold room?" He asked with a whine getting out of the bed and grabbing Sasuke's favorite sweatshirt. It was black, with a large collar, and the Uchiha symbol in the back, although it was much too big for Naruto and the sleeves hung to his knee, he zipped it up and swam out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun," he sang quietly swimming down the instantly cold hallways, "jeez, the hallways are colder than Sasuke's room!" Swimming and swimming until he came to the center of the hallway, he stopped, his jaw dropped, his heart soared through his chest and out his head! Lying bloody on the floor was the king and queen, 4-year-old Itoku, and Sasuke sitting besides his mother covered in blood, Naruto's eyes welled up, the water above the Mer-Sharks was blood floating, "no, no please! Oh God no, pl-ease!" He cried racing the water waves to his first and only best friend. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" Naruto cried shaking Sasuke who's eyes fluttered open, his head being pressed against Naruto's chest.

"Naruto...?" The dark haired boy mumbled, Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as he hugged Sasuke tighter.

"Are you OK! What happened! What happened!" Sasuke explained the nights' events, a tear escaping his eyes, Naruto found himself sobbing for the rest of the day, Sasuke called 9-2-2 and packed his bags, a trembling Naruto following him close behind to try to help, but Sasuke wanted the blond to relax.

"Naruto, stop, you're already stressed out enough as it is, take a break-"

"And do nothing! You just WATCHED your parents die last night! I'm not going to float here and do nothing! As your best friend, I'm going to support you in anyway I can!" He snapped back, but the taller boy grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"No! You lie here and relax! I can take care of myself!" Sasuke screamed back pushing Naruto roughly to the bed, Naruto punched Sasuke in the chest.

"No! I'm helping, let me go! I want to help!"

"No! Naruto, we're only wasting time, we already have to deal with the police when they get here, I want to be ready to go when they get here!"

Naruto whined and kicked his tail shaking his head with eyes pinched shut, "no, no! I need to-!"

"Relax!"

"Damn you teme let me go!" Naruto cried pushing Sasuke away, his small tan hands retrieved realizing he just added more stress onto the older boy, putting a hand to his lips he felt the tears coming again, trying to be strong he wiped them away, but they just came again, Sasuke frowned and hugged the small blond resting him on his lap.

"I'm scared Sasuke." Naruto weeped barring his face into Sasuke's chest, the blue-eyed boy tightened his grip and nodded slightly, striving to shush the boy, rocking him gently from side to side.

"I know, but I promise everything's going to be OK, I promise, I promise, OK? It's going to be alright, shush now, shush love." Sasuke paused, what did he just say? Did he just call Naruto-a boy, his lover! But right when Sasuke was going to say something to the confused boy, the police came in, blushing he took a float back.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you two were, uh-"

"Are you here to help or to flee?" Sasuke growled, he explained the situation and left with Naruto in his arms, laws underwater are much different than laws on land, orphans had to find their own place to live and survive on their own, taking a small submarine-train, Naruto rested his exhausted eyes and fell asleep with on Sasuke who held him in his arms tightly, [don't worry Naruto, I won't let you go, not in a million years will I let you go].


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5: Love the Way You Lie (Part 1)**

Finally reaching their destination, a small house made of rock, reefs, and stone, a giant shell for the door, fully paid for and given to the new orphans for free, this is where they will live until the young clueless couple decides otherwise. Naruto helped Sasuke unpack and although it took awhile to get settled in they began looking for jobs, Sasuke trying to convince Naruto to stay home and relax, but the quick-to-fight-back blond snapped at the older boy, his body became weak the months past getting close to his "monthly", Merman have something similar to Mermaids only instead of a period they just get temporarily injured hips, lower back, and stomach pain, they don't bleed anywhere. The reason for this is because Merman have the ability to get pregnant, but because their bodies are built differently from Mermaids they don't have periods or a uterus or anything like that.

Instead, when Merman get pregnant their sperm turns into little eggs that carry the "visitor sperm" and that makes a baby, but because a Merman doesn't have a uterus, the "sperm egg" floats around until the baby has actually grown a body which doesn't happen for the first 2-3 months, but once it does, the egg finds itself a place in the lower belly, and when time gets closer to birth, the baby slowly makes its' way to the back and when it's time to give birth, the Merman would life up the tail and give birth to the baby from the anus (kind of gross/scarey/sorry to add this, I kind thought it...) Sasuke, being a Mer-Shark doesn't have this ability-well, he does, but do to his semeness he doesn't go through the monthly pains, not all Merman do either, the body will automatically know the sexual orientation of the person and will already know its' "place" (seme, uke, shota {ultimate uke}). The body automatically knowing this, it takes action once the feminine Merman hits puberty, and since Naruto is a gay, feminine uke, his body puts him through painful courses every few months (XD/^_^)!

Fights between the two boys have occurred much more often than not, since the horrible masacure of the Uchiha kingdom, it seemed that the two boys have been slipping, and Naruto going through his monthly pain and his sperm acting up (I forgot that part, during the Mermans monthly pain their sperm also kind of acts him, it's kind of like being in a painful heat, like a cat), makes things much worse, and Sasuke not quite sure what to do about this situation forces the blond to rest which only makes matters worse, the little Merman being stubborn, his pain, and heat, Sasuke tends to act a violently towards his best friend, trying to force him to calm down, but the pain keeps the boy crying at all hours of the day and night, leaving the older, taller, stronger boy to search quickly for medicine.

"Damn it Naruto! Sit the fuck down!" Push! Smack! Sasuke pushed the boy against the wall causing it to make a smacking sound, but that only made him cry harder.

"No! You can't do it on your own! I'm not a baby!" Naruto wailed weakly pushing Sasuke away, lower back, stomach, and hips hurt, his head spun, his tail felt heavy and weak, his arms felt the same, heavy and weak. The two spent hours cursing at each other, Sasuke giving empty threats.

"Fucking a I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! Lay the fuck down!"

"Nooo, I want y-"

"I don't give a damn what you want! This is what you need so take it damn it!" The dark blue eyed boy snapped bitterly pinning Naruto to the bed with one arm while using the other to try to get the cup of thick liquid to the pale-pink lips.

"No! Yucky!" Came the begging and pleading turning his head to the side, his weak body thrashing around making multiple bubbles in the watery-air, his head turning in every other direction until the stronger boy got a hold of his chin, "noooo, no sas'e, yucky, yucky!" He weeped.

Sighing he gently released Naruto's arms, now the cycle began, from frustration, stress, and anger, to a breakdown of trembling sobs and gentle touches of hugs and "it's OK's", finally taking the medicine they wait a moment, the room silently spinning, the light bursting from the small window by the green bed of seaweed, Sasuke bending over the trembling Merman, the light making the two dark shadow, the silver sink remained quiet, a glass plate falling to a CRASH! Onto the hard cold floor, salty tears floating in the cold water that surrounds them (literately), the bathroom door creaked as the waves came, lightly creaking it open and shut again. The house was so small, the kitchen was more like a hallway, a tiny sink, fridge, a water-proof wood stove, and across from the wall of kitchen stuff, was their one piece bed that barely held Sasuke (not because he's heavy, but because he's tall), and then a small bathroom, the tub was in the shape of a square instead of a triangle.

Like the Uchiha castle, it's a very dark home, but so much smaller, from a castle that could fit a whole village, to a rocky stone house with a few reefs here and there that could barely hold Sasuke who was only 5'7, Naruto being 4'11. The sunlight bursting through the small and only window in the house, which is on the let side of the wall of the bed (the only wall by the bed), continued to shine brightly making the two look like shadow figures. Here, the cycle continues, from anger, quiets down, to anger once more, Naruto beginning to thrash himself around, "yucky! Yucky! Eeew! Sas'e! Go 'way! I hate ya! Ya piss me 'ff!" His arms pushed at Sasuke trying to get the black haired boy off of him, twisted his body so he can roll over and look away from Sasuke. The same cycle, over and over, day after day recently.

"No! Damn it Naruto!" Grabbing a hold of the blonds' arms and pinning him down, grabbing his face carefully not to hurt him, to get him to look at Sasuke, pressing his forehead against Naruto's who went from instant anger to an instant sob, his heart hurt, it pounded, Naruto gasped for breath which seemed so short, his trembling tan hands grabbed onto Sasuke pulling him closer to him.

"I sorry, I didn't mean it! I sorry, Sas'e please don't cry!" He pleaded bringing Sasuke closer to him, stroking the back of the soft, spikey, silky, pitch black hair.

"Shhh..." the shadowy face cooed with gentle touches, stroking Naruto's golden hair and soft tan, gilled cheeks, "it's OK, it's alright, I promise. I promise." And although Naruto knew Sasuke was lying, he loved it, he loved what Sasuke would do for him, to hold him, to keep him safe, Naruto's never known this feeling before, never heard of it! Well, he heard "the Little Mermaid" but that was about it, never had he known this nor had he felt it!

"Sasuke..." came Naruto's shaky voice.

"Hn?"

"I love the way you lie..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6: Love the Way You Lie (Part 2)**

**Quick Notes**

**Again, I do NOT own Naruto/Shippuden, I do not own the characters, just this FAN MADE version that I thought would be cute to do, and I realize that Sasuke is not a human, I thought of doing something different, everytime it's a Mermaid or Merman who falls for a human and it's forbidden. Well, in this case, it's still forbidden because Mer-Sharks eat Merpeople, and Merpeople kill/attack Mer-Sharks, and other Merpeople are against it. But Sasuke doesn't eat Merpeople because he loves Naruto, but the two don't realize it yet (obviously). Again, thank you for all the reviews, please no flares, advice is welcomed, and please keep reading and reviewing! I want reviews please! Thank you!**

Sasuke was surprised by the words of his best friend but he smiled all the same and kissed the tan forehead below him before tucking Naruto in and whispering a soft: "good night". The rest of the night was silent, Sasuke picking up the glace from the broken plate, beginning to wash the small amount of dishes he had to take care of, the moonlight from the full moon bursting in through the one small window, lighting up the entire "hallway kitchen" and lighting up the small bed of seaweed and lighting up the little Merman making him look as though he's a glowing angel of the sea, and Sasuke, Sasuke floated in the water thinking hard about the story of the **Little Mermaid**, wondering what is relationship with Naruto is, what would others think? A Land Merman and a Mer-Shark? It's definitely forbidden, his father, the king Fugaku Uchiha would've never allowed it, but his mother... thinking hard about the newly complicated situation, Sasuke allowed the water in his home to carry him, he let the dark, yet, glittering glowing water carry him towards the blond, which also puzzled him.

[Why is it, whatever I say, do, everything points back to him?] He thought, looking at the sleeping beauty with a sad smile, [not that I'm complaining, but it is certainly confusing, no matter where I go, the rivers point back to him, the people, the places, the water, could the water love Naruto too? The Merpeople may not like him, but the fish {normal fish} and the water seems to adore him, hell, even the sharks love him!] Sasuke let the water push him to the bed, rolling over he pulled the sleeping Merman to him, he lightly stirred, but nothing else was said or done. The bright moonlight lit them up, the orphans that didn't know-didn't realize just how much they love each other, continued to shine upon them, as if to say: "Never lose hope, trust in each other..." in a quiet mysterious voice.

Naruto was the first to wake up, his monthly pain and heat leaving him temporarily, he decided to pick up whatever wasn't clean or he thought wasn't cleaned properly, being as quiet as he could he decided that he should head into town and buy groceries, fortunately he lived near the closest village: "Atlantis", but unfortunately for him, Atlantis was the city he once lived in for a year and was brutally beaten by the boys, teased and taunted by the girls, and shunned by the parents and other villagers, [should I risk it?] Was his only question. He decided it was best, but as Naruto got ready to take leave Sasuke woke up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked sleepily with a wipe of his eyes before swimming up tired and groggy.

Naruto's hands fidgeted slightly, "I uh, we need groceries, I was going to-"

"I'll go with you, come on," he interrupted grabbing Naruto's arm gently and swimming out, locking the shell door behind them, "you have the money right?"

"Yeah, we have 300 sand dollars," Naruto answered promptly. Sasuke smiled and nodded, all was calm, even the sea, a school of fish coming out to chase after the golden blond, giving him kisses on his face to say-good morning! Giggling Naruto playfully pushed the fish away, "stop it, I gotta go shopping, I'll play when I come home though!" He replied cheerfully, the fish gave him extra kisses before swimming away to play with each other before eating their breakfast.

Swimming into the large village Merpeople immediately turned their heads to the Land Merman. A few turned to look at the Mer-Shark, but none of them were to concerned, Sakura Haruno, one of the Mermaid servants of the Uchiha family came back here to her parents, was first to spot Sasuke and she happily greeted him. Sasuke glared at you evilly.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" He snapped viciously while Naruto hid behind him. Sakura frowned, her large forehead making her look like a purple faced baboon.

"Ugh! Don't be so mean sweet cheeks!" She replied with a flirty voice, looking down she saw a pig foot-fin, "who's that hiding behind you?"

Naruto barely moved, "h-hi Sakura-san..."

She stiffened and scowled, "oh, it's YOU, what are YOU doing with Sasuke? I thought you were dead."

Naruto frowned and moved back behind Sasuke, "well we that YOU were dead." Sasuke snapped remaining calm.

Sakura flinched but stood her her boat, "anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"None of your business, come on Naruto." Sasuke replied, his voice cold,grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along, the Merpeople floated in shock, as if they were thinking: "a Mer-Shark bringing that MONSTER into OUR village!"

Sasuke and Naruto ended up spending the whole day in the village buying food and then hanging out in the nearby parks, Sakura following them, when the two were about to leave she swam up and gave the meanest glare she could to Naruto, while being friendly with Sasuke, but said harshly, "you guys say you're best friends, right? But best friends don't act that way, they don't hug or hold hands, especially not men, you're not lovers... are you?"

Sasuke and Naruto didn't know how to respond, especially not Sasuke who raced out pulling Naruto with him. The day ended quickly after that and the fights returned. Sasuke cooked their dinner while Naruto sat quietly on the bed, his monthly heat returning to him, his face blushing and flustered. [Lovers... not, best friends, wh-what are we then...?] he thought sadly.

"Dinner served, hey, you OK? Is your body acting up again?" Sasuke asked worried as he rushed to Naruto's side, Naruto shook his head but paused.

"Well, a little, but I was thinking about what Sakura said..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "what did she say? She talks a lot so..."

"What are we... our relationship? If we're too close to be best friends then... what are we?" Naruto asked his face turning redder than ever, his heart beginning to pound, his length underneath his scaley skin began to twitch.

Sasuke stood up, "who says we're too close to be best friends! Fuck her! Don't listen to bitches like that!"

Naruto gasped, his eyes began to fill up, Sasuke frowned, "what now!" But the yelling didn't help, neither did Naruto's body, his length nudging the scaley skin above it. (Mermans butt holes and penis's hide under the scale skin of the tale. Same with Mer-Sharks, Mermaids and female Mer-Sharks have two holes, {obviously} hide underneath the scaley skin too). "Naruto...?"

Naruto cried a small moan escaping his mouth, slapping his hands over his mouth he looked to the floor and sob, "WHY! DO YOU NOT LOVE ME! WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS NOR BEST FRIENDS! WE CAN'T BE LOVERS EITHER! SO WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE WE SASUKE!"

Both surprised by the sudden outburst Sasuke remained quiet not sure how he should answer this. "It started out great, the first page was perfect! And now we're falling apart! We're fighting, you lie to me! You say everything's going to be OK! But you know what! It's not! So why lie! Why lie about it! Why can't we be lovers! Because we're both men!"

Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto who punched him in the chest and pushed him away, "you're my hero! But I feel like we're both losing our minds! We live underwater, but I feel like we're living in fire! What am I supposed to do! How am I supposed to feel! I'm, I-I-" breaking down Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto once more, embracing him.

"Why label what we are? And I don't care that you're a man, I don't care that you're a Land Merman, Naruto, I... I love you, OK? You hear me?" Naruto nodded through the hands that embraced his cheeks.

A soft, sweet, gentle kiss came over Naruto's lips making him moan, "Sasuke, no... my-" his length came up from the hole in his scales revealing his penis (Merpeople have 2 holes, a butt hole, and the whole for Merman/Mer-Sharks, to have their "stuff" come out so they can pee or whatever, the Mermaids hole, like the mens, hide under the skin of the tail, but the hole can be seen once the Mermaid or Merman or Mer-Shark reveals it).

Sasuke smiled, "another 'monthly' effect Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded covering his mouth, his length twitching at the cool air. Sasuke took hold giving it a small pump which caused the blond to tremble. Pumping slowly as the blond trembled nervously his body shaking as he moaned.

"No Sas'e..." but Sasuke continued becoming faster and harder as he pumped Naruto's flaccid length that slowly became hard and grew slightly longer.

"Are you sure Naru? Your body says otherwise," he finally replied before licking the hardening member up and down, Naruto's heart skipping beats, his long, thick, black eyelashes fluttering.

"Ah!" He gasped as he felt the warm sensation around the head, near the tip, Sasuke sucked long and slow, his other hand gently playing with Naruto's sack, "no! A-aahh!"

Beginning to deep-throat Naruto, sucking harder and longer, Naruto accidentaly bucked his hips, his penis shoving deeper into Sasuke, who got up and pinned Naruto to the bed pulling his orange sweatshirt off. "Sas'e!"

"My name is Sasuke, not sauce'e Naruto-chan."

"Well, I not a girl, me boy, it kun not chan-! Ahh!" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck down to his chest before kissing a little nipple and licking it, his other hand playing with the other pink nub, lightly pinching, twisting, and twirling it around, his teeth gently nibbling, pulling, pushing in, and licking it, switching to the other nipple, his other hand played with the saliva covered nipple. Naruto's moans left him panting and flustered his face red and burning, his heart racing the time, skipping beats, pounding the inside of his chest. The heavy touches lowered to his belly, sweet kisses and gentle tickles running across his his belly by his belly button.

"Here it is!" Sasuke chimed happily finding Naruto's rear hole, his eyes widened.

"Sas'e! N-no!" But Sasuke was already in, one finger at a time, pushing slowly and carefully into Naruto whose bright blue eyes widened, some saliva falling from his mouth, his neck and belly covered in hikki's, his tan skin looked more pink than it did light tan. His sun-kissed face looked more rosy kissed, his gilled cheeks being all red. The feeling of something inside of him was so unusual, his heart raced, he felt his walls being stretched when Sasuke entered another finger creating a new sensation. "Sas... u... Sasu..." Naruto moaned out loud, Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

"We're going to need lubrication for this next part, you alright?" Sasuke asked sitting up as he grabbed some baby lotion cream rubbing it over his length and entering his fingers back into Naruto.

"I... uhh... tink, so... n-nya!" Sasuke smiled admiring the boy beneath him, flustered and needy, "Sasu, I need you-I-I WANT you! Sasu! Please...!" The blond cried stretching his small arms out as if to give the older boy a hug, Sasuke's smile grew bigger, giving Naruto a hug, he carefully placed the orange and white spot covered tail over his right shoulder.

"You're going to have to relax Naruto. Understand? Relax..." trying to, he closed his eyes, panting, heaving for breath, he wanted release now! His lower stomach felt warm, he wanted to explode! Sasuke took a blue ribbon and wrapped it around Naruto's twitching member, "not yet my love." A kiss here, a kiss there, one on his forehead, one on his cheek, a french kiss as he pushed in, Naruto's eyes shot open, his arms went from the bed onto Sasuke's back, tiny nails digging into Sasuke's flesh, leaving tiny marks, his walls were being stretched so much!

[Sasuke... so much bigger-!] Naruto thought panting, his eyes filling with tears, "Sasu-!"

"Shh, you OK? Are you alright?" Naruto barely nodded as he barried his face into Sasuke's paper-pale chest. Waiting for Naruto's "go", Sasuke slid almost all the way, leaving just the head in, before slowly pushing back in, thrusting slowly and gently being careful not to hurt the blonds' insides. "Sasuke! Harder! Faster! I need you!" Sasuke smiled and paused his thrusting to play with Naruto-chan's tied penis, the head dripping pre-cum, a tease on his nipples, lightly kissing and licking. Naruto squirmed, he can't take it, his head spun, the room spun, "Sasuke! Please! I want you! I WANT YOU SASUKE!" He begged with tears dripping from his eyes to the water around the room.

"Very well then, this is going to hurt a little." And it did, Sasuke pounded into the little body beneath him, the cum and cream dripping out making a SMACK sound everytime Sasuke thrusted roughly in. Pulling himself all the way out and slamming back in, the walls tightened around him and he knew he found it-Naruto's prostate.

Naruto's crying, blushing, flustered face made him look as though he was going to implode, "AAH! SASUKE! Ple-please! There! Right there! Again, again!" Sasuke was more than happy to oblige, slamming in, pulling out, and repeated the process for a moment, he pulled the blue ribbon off, before pumping it in tie to his thrusts, giving Naruto gentle kisses before the two released together, Naruto onto himself, Sasuke, and the bed, Sasuke into Naruto.

"Aaaahhh! Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Pulling himself out of the tight entrance he collapsed next to Naruto. "You OK?" Sasuke asked before giving Naruto another kissed pulling him closer.

Naruto nodded sleepily, "butt... hurts... back, too..." Sasuke smiled softly giving a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It 'kay, but no laughin' 'bout it, it hurt..."

"OK." A kiss here, a kiss there, a small, soft kiss on those pale-pink lips, "I love the way you lie too Naruto-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7: Watch me Burn**

Sasuke woke up early and made breakfast knowing he better be as nice as he can be, or the blond will rip him apart! Fortunately for him, Naruto didn't wake up until 11:30, and boy did his lower back and butt hurt! "Sasuke! Where are you!" He wailed angrily swinging his tiny fists, and that's when Sasuke noticed it. Naruto, is small, very small, he's small all around, even his pee pee. Sasuke grinned at the thought, Naruto blushed covering his naked belly with the blanket, "what are you thinking about! Because of you, my butt hurts! Back too!"

"Maybe some cream will help?" Sasuke suggested with a smirk that Naruto knew was not a nice one.

"Are you crazy! So you can fuck me again! No!" He yelled pointing his index finger at Sasuke, "and you better believe it! No sex for you you horny mutt!" Sasuke frowned giving Naruto an irritated glare as the golden covered blond dived underneath the blankets as if he was taking shelter from a bomb attack.

"Horny mutt? Not only was that comment rude, but it's not true, I'm not 'horny' at all, and I'm a Mer-Shark, so I'd make me feel better if you took it back 'Mr. I'm fuckable'."

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head, spinning himself to the right, shoving the blankets off him he put a fist in front of Sasuke's nose, "you want it! You want it right in your face don't you! Don't say that to me again Sasuke! Or you'll get it, and you won't like it!"

Sasuke merely smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead before carrying back to bed and tucking him in, "you just get some sleep, I'm going to the store back in Atlantis, we forgot a few things." Naruto sat up but Sasuke was already there to push him back down and tuck him in, "you're going to be OK, I promise, haha! Nothing bad's going to happen, now, your back is hurting, and swimming around in the cold water outside, is not going to help you, the water is finally warm in this shack! So relax, go to sleep, read a book, look at pictures, you'll be alright, and I will be right back, OK? OK."

Being forced to lay down, Naruto did as he was told, staring at his lover, watching him leave. [Don't go Sasuke... don't leave me all alone!] He thought with a heart that started racing, pounding, hurting his chest, bumb-bum, Bumb-bum, BUmb-bum, BUMb-bum, BUMB-bum, BUMB-Bum, BUMB-BUm, BUMB-BUM!

Naruto ripped the blankets off, put on Sasuke's favorite black sweatshirt and headed out the pink shell door, swimming after his lover, searching every direction, he couldn't see nor hear the black haired boy. He swam to Atlantis pausing before entering through the gates, his heart heart, racing, skipping beats, trying to implode inside him! [Sasuke, do-don't go! Please, you won't come back! They never come back!]

~Flashback~

Naruto laid in the basket, a Flounder Mermaid had laid him gently in there tucking him in, she was being forced to let this baby out in the wilderness, a baby that she found lost and alone crying on the ocean floor! But she didn't want to be kicked out of the village, although she fought for the baby's right to stay in the village, in the end she was forced to let him go, finding a name tag on the baby's necklace, it read: "Naruto Uzumaki". Smiling with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I'll come back for you, I promise," and sang to him a river lullaby before sending him off on his own, the hollow basket drifting through the waters.

~Present~

[They never come back...] Naruto took a deep breath before swimming through the shell gates, instantly, the Merpeople had their heads turned to the blond, they stared at his hip-fins, their looks were looks of hate, anger, and they were cold to him. Spotted Sakura, he swam to her, "Sakura-sama! Have you seen Sasuke-kun! I can't find him anywhere!" He cried, his voice cracking, he didn't want to show his fear, his heart only pounded more, the pain in his back and chest quickly became unbareble, the place around him beginning to spin! Sakura turned around to see that it was Naruto, her smile quickly faded, her long pink hair floated around her body, a dirty scowl appeared across her face, Naruto took a float back, "Sakura-sama?"

"Rape! The monster touched my breasts! Sexual harassment!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I, n-no, I-!" SMACK! A rock hit his back dead center! Spinning around, Naruto got wailed in the face, "but I-" rocks came smashing him from all directions, the Merpeople were trying to stone him to death, and though it hurt and left blond anywhere they hit him, it was going to take more than that to take down a Merman, and they knew it, especially a Land Merman. Naruto has the ability to blast all these people and destroy their shit city, but he refuses, that'll only give them more of a reason to call him a monster.

"Monster! Child molester! Rapist! Get out of here!" The Merpeople shouted pelting the rocks at him.

Tears coming into his eyes, he barred his head into his tail that he hugged his entire body beginning to ache. "I love you Sasuke..." he whispered just as Sasuke came around the corner, blasting through the crowed knocking people over, throwing his body over Naruto's, wrapping long, strong arms around the boy, he shielded him.

Merpeople paused, not wanting to hit someone innocent, Sakura wiped a tear from her eyes, "Sasuke!" She cried swimming to him, "Naruto, he-he-!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" He lashed out causing her to jump slightly, trip over a claim and fall to the sandy ocean floor. "How could you! All of you!" Sasuke screamed, "he's innocent! He's done nothing wrong to you and you lash out at him just because of WHAT he is! WHAT is WRONG with you people! You're hurting a fragile soul!" Picking Naruto up bridal style, he swam to their house, the boy shaking.

"Don't leave! Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "gone, come back, do-I aahh, haha, aaaahh!" He wailed sobbing, his heart hurting, his back, his rear, his tail, arms, chest, the back of his head, he weeped, his entire body shaking. Sasuke, not knowing what else to do, held the little teenager, rocking him from side to side whispering hushes, and "I'm here", "I'll never leave you".

SMACK! SMACK! Sasuke and Naruto woke up to the sound of something hitting their door, looking out the window a second before a SMASH! Sasuke grabbed the rock, ripping a paper off, "leave, both of you! A monster and his pet are not belong here!" Ripping the paper in thousands of pieces, leaving only the shreds floating into the water, Sasuke grabbed Naruto (bridal style), and swam through the window, rocks were thrown, each one missing, Sasuke coming to the surface, laying Naruto on a rock sitting above the deep water, Sasuke kept his neck in the water (his gills on his neck).

Rubbing his eyes, still in shock and confusion, Naruto laid his head down, "Sasu...?"

"I'm here, shuhs, it's OK, I'm here." The paper-pale skinned boy whispered, his white, spikey teeth glimmering from the moonlight.

By morning, the two were up and Naruto was teaching Sasuke how to use his lungs to breath air. "It's not just Land Merpeople that have this ability, any Merperson does, the only thing I can do is change my tail to legs whenever I want, you know, you can do that too, right?"

"I can do what?"

"You're a Land Mer-Shark Sasuke, you didn't know that? Your mother was one too!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, "no, I don't know that, and how do you know!"

Naruto smiled and giggled, " 'cause other Mer-Sharks don't have stripes on their feet-fins, only Land Mer-Sharks do!"

"And you know this because...?"

"When you're a lone, the only species there is and everybody hates you for it, you tend to notice things, anyway, I know you're mother is a Land Mer-Shark because I saw her human legs, she brought be up to gather berries from the land. For your fathers' party."

"Oh, how come I didn't know she was or I? How come you're telling me this now! We could be living on land for pete's sake!" Sasuke complained face palming his forehead.

"That's what I didn't want. That's why I didn't tell you..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "why? What's so bad about about living on land?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, his skimming across the glistening water, "Naruto," came a pleasant voice, a soft hand to his soft gilled cheek, Naruto felt like crying, but he had already shed so many tears!

"Come honey, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Naruto nodded, "it's not-living on land that's bad, is just some of the humans, th-they're l-like Merpeople, some are nice, some, are not. But, because it's a different species than me, I-I try to fit in and all that, do what they do, but..."

Sasuke jumped onto the rock, water droplets dripping off his tail and upper body, wrapping his arms around Naruto he held Naruto. "What happened?" Sasuke knew it something bad, he could tell my Naruto's voice and body language, it appears that almost nothing in this boys' life had gone right.

"A human almost raped me, a man much bigger than you, and hairy, eew! I, don't want to go back there, I've been to many countries, but that beach over there," he explained pointing towards the sandy beach behind them, "he lives near that beach, coincidentally, we ended living by here." He said dropping his hand his voice showing depression, Sasuke couldn't take this, he wanted the blond to smile so many times as he'd seen him smile before, the sun-kissed face bright and beautiful.

"Naruto, come here." Sasuke demanded and Naruto came, crawled up to the paper-pale boy who pulled him into his arms and set him down on his lap. "I promise you, no matter what happens I will never leave you, I will always be by your side, I will be here for you. So please my love, don't cry, don't frown, just smile, just laugh, I want to see your beautiful happy face."

Naruto smiled, it was as if Sasuke had been seeing into his heart, that Sasuke had been watching Naruto burn, watching the flames burn his skin, his flesh, and now, the water was going to save him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Naruto replied with a smile and giving Sasuke a hug, Sasuke hugging the blond back rocked him gently.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan." Stroking the golden locks and giving soft kisses to Naruto's head, they swam to shore, "we'll stay here only for awhile, just until we find a better place underseas to live."

Naruto nodded, his orange tail growing to separate light tan, human legs, that were very, very long, but extremely skinny! Sasuke's paper-pale legs were even longer than Naruto's, but not as skinny. Wiping the dry sand of his body, Sasuke found some seaweed that he used to cover himself, as for Naruto, he had Sasuke's sweatshirt.

"Lucky you, you've got some actual clothing." Naruto giggled and shrugged.

Standing up, only to fall back down, Sasuke scowled, "what the hell!"

"It takes awhile to get used to, you don't know how to walk on legs Sasuke."

"So help me."

"I will. Once my legs are able to be used."

And he did, the two figured out that walking was very easily, but Naruto, being very clumsy, tripped and fell down a lot. That's when some woman found them, "oh goodness! Guys! Come here!" A pretty woman with long dark blue hair to her waist, the front layers to her shoulders, her bangs covered her eyebrows, a clear, grey eyes with no pupils. She had bright skin and a pretty dress that covered her knees, the sleeves covering her hands.

Five other girls came running behind her, a girl with short pink hair to her neck, spikey, teal eyes, a mean looking face, her bangs at the sides of her eyes, a red dress that didn't cover her thighs, and no sleeves. Another woman, with brown hair, bangs at the side of her eyes, hair held into two buns, brown eyes, a pink dress that also didn't cover her thighs, you could see white panties showing. Another girl with long golden blond hair past her rear, her bangs covering her right eye, which was light blue and had no pupils, and a pretty purple kimono. The 5th girl had golden blond hair held in four spikey pointy tails that were spiked out, ocean teal eyes, tall, and wore a kimono.

"What is it Hinata!" The pink haired girl asked the blue haired girl, Hinata, angrily.

"Sakura-san, th-th-these, t-two m-men!" Hinata stuttered to Sakura.

"Big deal," the brown haired girl scoffed.

"B-but Tenten, th-they're naked!" Hinata whined not knowing what to do, her face pink.

Tenten's brown eyes lightened, "naked! Where! Are they cute!"

Hinata's face flushed as she shook her head in disgust, "Ino-chan!" She called the long blond haired girl who nodded.

"Come on Temari!" All the girls headed to the boys ready to help, Sakura and Tenten looked overjoyed.

"A-are you g-guys OK?" Hinata asked shyly holding a hand out to the small tanned boy who looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Well yeah!" He replied in a loud voice that startled her, "we're cool! Right Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke scowled, "yeah, sure, except for the fact that I'm more than half naked!"

Naruto frowned, "hey! Don't snap at me! This was your idea teme!"

Sasuke would've punched Naruto, but he was covered in bruises and cuts from the rocks that were pelted at him, he had one nasty blue bruise on his left cheek, frowning and standing up, cautiously walking over to Naruto to pick him up bridal style he asked the girls if they had any clothes.

"And you guys can stay here as long as you need!" Ino explained brightly after the boys had found some nice clothes, she showed them to their separate rooms, Naruto frowned and tightened his grip on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Miss...?" Ino looked down at the small boy and smiled, to be polite, she bent down so that she was to his level.

"Yes?"

"May we share a room?" He asked shyly. Ino smiled and laughed.

"Of course not silly! Why would you wanna do that!" Naruto took a step back, hid behind Sasuke, and barred his face into Sasuke's back.

"I wanna go home Sasuke-kun."

"We have no home Naruto-chan, not at the moment anyway."

"Then we'll find one together, right now, please?"

"No."

The girls gave the young men confused looks, Sasuke sighed but gave a friendly smile to the girls and he picked Naruto up and held him like a little kid. [Jeez, I knew Naruto was small, but these ridiculous! I look like a pedophile!] He thought, holding onto the boy that stood at 4'5, while Sasuke himself stood at 5'9. [But in the water, Naruto was 4'11, probably because of the feet-fins.] "Pardon me ladies, I thank you for your kindness, but Naruto-chan and I are a couple you see, we always share the same room. If that is too much of a problem, then we shall take our leave." The girls looked shocked but nodded, Temari giving them one room.

Sakura frowned, "why'd you do that Temari!"

"They're a couple Sakura! And by the looks of it, they're inseparable! And that little boy looked like he was going to cry, he must have nightmares at night, and frankly, I don't want to wake up to a little brat screaming and crying." She explained hastily.

Ino smiled and gave a slight blush, "I think it's so cute!"

Hinata's blush grew and nodded, "but that other boy is to all compared to the blond, is he a pedophile? Or just really tall? That must hurt of they have sex."

The girls turned to Hinata and Tenten laughed, "Hinata! Who knew you could think pervertedly!"

The girls rushed to tell the princes, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kiba Inuzuka (and Akamaru), Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi about the two boys that they had found. "They're gay?" Asked Neji. Neji is Hinata's cousin and going to be king soon, the other princes are from other countries, but because they're all best friends, they live together and rule all the surrounding countries together. The girls nodded.

Sakura grinned, "the taller one is really hot."

Ino rolled her visible eye, "but the littlier one is so shota (ultimate uke! ^_^) and cute!"

Hinata took a deep breath preparing herself to speak a lot, something she doesn't do quite often, to change the topic to something about the two that were a little more important. "We found them half-naked on the nearby beach next to the castle, the short blond one is covered in wounds, the taller one a scar on his back, but is as white as paper and he has really spikey teeth. The ones on the bottom look like triangles, the ones at the top look like upside down triangles. They seem like good people, but something about them... is kind of off."

Neji and the other princes had each girl tell them as much information about the couple that they knew and then had the females leave so they could discuss the present situation, "well, the best thing to do for now, is hang out with them. So who they are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8 Making Friends?**

At dinner the princes stared at the two who stared at the food, Sasuke scowled, the girls were right about this one, he seemed... fishy, his teeth looked as though they were sharped my steel! His skin was looked as white as paper or really white light or sea foam! His eyebrow twitched, he just kept staring at the food, while the really, really, small, light tanned skinned, golden haired blond chowed down. "Sasu! Why you not eat!" He asked with his mouth food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

Gulp! "Well at least I'm eatin'!"

Sasuke rolled his deep, dark, ocean blue eyes, his long, thick, black eyelashes batted slightly, "yeah, and you'd eat the whole table if you could, now keep quiet." Naruto scowled and slapped Sasuke's hand.

"Meanie! Damn you teme you really are an asshole!"

Kiba laughed, "you're swearing! Haha! How old are you!"

Naruto scowled, "14, born October 10, 1997! Now you listen hear buddy-!" Sasuke clasped his hand over the blonds mouth, his face remaining calm.

"We're in a new area dobe, you can't go around insulting people, especially not royalty, I'm still stunned that my father let you get away with it. Keep your mouth shut or say the opposite of what you're going to say."

Naruto frowned but remained silent. It was quiet for a while until Neji spoke to question the older one.

"How old are you?"

"14, born July 23, 1997. I'm just tall, 5'9. He's just really short."

Naruto strived to keep himself calm and not punch his lover in the face. "How long have you two known each other?"

Both boys perked up now, how long had they known each other? "Umm... a few weeks, months, umm...? How long have we known each other?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I came to your kingdom wanting you guys to kill me, I remember that, but... wasn't it in, well, we had to go to school! Like, the next day! So, in september?"

"That sounds right. Weird, we've only been together for 2 months," mr. triangle tooth replied putting a hand to his soft, shiny, silky, pitch black hair, that was dry.

"I know, it feels like I've known you my whole life! Especially since you seem to read me so well! Hahaha!" The blond laughed eating up the rest of his claim chowder and asking for more, Sasuke frowned, his dark eyes showing distance.

"Sasuke! You gonna eat your food?"

"Hn? Oh, no," sliding the bowl over to the blond he rested his chin on his hand. Neji along with the other prince were shocked to hear the earlier words of the blond, but decided to ask anything about it, but they did need to end this awkward and rather tense silence.

"So Sasuke, you're from a royal family as well?" Neji asked before taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah..."

"You're not very talkative." Kiba complained scarfing his food down.

"No, I'm not. I apologize, we've been thro-he's been through a lot." Sasuke explained Naruto smiled shyly.

"But, it's all OK now, so... no need to worry? Right?"

Sasuke smiled and stroked the golden locks, the blond flinches slightly, but welcomed the touch. "I hope. You look as though someone has burned you. All scared up like that." Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto frowned, "but I wasn't. No one tried to light me on fire, they just threw rocks at me-"

"I know. Enough of this talk, anyway, I apologize once again, we're bringing unwanted information to this table." Naruto remained silent the rest of dinner.

"Do you not like the food Hinata-sama prepared for you?" Shino asked Sasuke.

"Not that I don't like it, I don't know whether I like it or not yet, I haven't even tried it. I don't know how to eat it."

OK, now that got all the heads turned, everyone except for Naruto who kept shoveling the food in his mouth. "What do you mean?" Shino asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "how much more simple can I get, I. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Eat. This. Food. I've never even seen it before, not in my life."

Neji put his chop stick down, "where are you from?"

"The ocean." Sasuke answered honestly, but that got Lee and Kiba laughing.

Sasuke sighed, [it's best I don't say anything about Merpeople or living underwater. They could be evil people who want to do negative things.] "Never mind. I'm tired," Naruto looked up and dropped his stuff.

"Wait for me Sasu!"

Sasuke smiled and turned around opening his arms as the little boy jumped into them caressing the hug as he was carried into their new bedroom.

"That confirms it gentlemen. We need to learn more about these two, it seems as though the've been through a lot, but where they come from is a mystery."

Making friends with the princes were easy, Neji was the leader, kind, smart, attractive, and bold. Lee was energetic along with Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Choji loved to eat, his best friend being lazy and loving to sleep. Gaara was a silent uke who was kind of scary, but Naruto got along with him the best. Everyone walked along the sandy beach, Naruto staring at the ocean longing to dive in, Sasuke, noticing not only Naruto's temptation, but his as well, decided it was OK, after all, they're friends with the princes now.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

"Huh!" Sasuke nodded, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really!" Another nod.

The princes weren't sure what the two were talking about but they quickly found out once they saw Naruto with and orange and white spotted Merman tail. "Sasuke! Come in! Water's refreshing!" Sasuke smiled and joined him, his legs turning into a shark tail, the princes stared in awe and shock.

Choji, chewing on salt and vinegar chips, had dropped his jaw, "well I'll be damned! No wonder why the boys' talk to damn lobsters!" After that, everyone jumped into the water, Sasuke dived down low enough to cover his body, but high enough so that his shark fin popped out of the water and scared the girls out of the water on the other side of the beach.

"Hahahahaha! That was perfect!" Kiba laughed as Naruto tripped him so that he fell deeper into the water.

Neji smiled, "this is amazing! How come you guys never said anything!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto, "because I didn't know any of you well enough to the point where I could trust you."

Naruto rested his tired head into Sasuke's chest, "I wanna go home Sasuke."

A kiss on the head here and there before an, "I know. Not yet, I'm still looking." Their new friends smiled and nodded in agreement before promising Sasuke they'll protect Naruto while he searches for underwater houses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9: Surprise! Surprise!**

While Sasuke was out underwater for the one hour Naruto gave him, Naruto's monthly painful heat came, but it was much different this time, the heat didn't come, just the pain and morning sickness, he felt nauseous all the way around. And it was a cycle. "Naruto-kun! You called?" Hinata asked entering the room with the other girls, but when they came in, Naruto was on the bed crying, have half-naked, wearing white woman panties, and Sasuke's T-shirt. Hinata blushed and covered her face, "n-n-Naruto-kun!"

Ino ran into the room with Sakura and Hinata following behind them, Naruto had himself sprawled across the king sized bed, the blankets thrown all over the place, his face red, his deep, bright, light blue ocean eyes, were wide with pain, his long, thick, black, eyelashes were covered in tears as they fell down his cherry red face. His forehead was sweating, his stomach hurt, he clenched his stomach, it was hurting terribly, stretching his long, skinny, light tan legs, his thighs hurt. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura started using their medical ninjutsu while Tenten and Temari go to work collecting herbs and other natural ingredients for medicine.

"Lay on your back honey," Hinata cooed softly, her gentle voice sending a small ringing sound to Naruto's ears.

"No, hurt! It hurt!" He wailed tears streaking down his face. The princes, hearing all the commotion, ran into the room.

"What the hell's going on!" Prince Kiba asked his dog sending a bark or two while the girls forced Naruto to lay on his back and start the medical ninjutsu. Just then, Tenten and Temari knocked all of the boys out of the way as if they were bowling pins!

"Get out of the way you morons!" Temari shouted behind her as Tenten threw items off of the closest "desk" near the bed and she and Temari began to work on medicine making.

"Well!" Gaara demanded, the girls weren't going to not say anything when Gaara asked, he scared them, so his eldest sibling Temari began to explain, which wasn't very much.

"All that we know is we heard Naruto ring the bell for us, we came in and this is how we found him! Sasuke left 5 minutes go to go search for houses, Naruto gave him exactly one hour! We need to get him back here and now!" Temari demanded while working fast on medicine.

"What's wrong with him! What medicine do we need to make!" Tenten shouted over Naruto's crying, "I don't want to waste all of our ingredients on medicine we don't need!"

"Tylenol! And now!" Ino commanded trying to heal the situation in Naruto back, while Sakura focused on healing Naruto's headache and Hinata focused extremely hard on the situation in Naruto's belly and loosening the tight muscles in his thighs.

Neji sent for Kiba, being the fastest, to head to the beach with a large sea shell that Sasuke gave him, the kind that help you "hear the ocean". "It's kind of like a cell phone." Sasuke had said.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs on a rock into the sea shell. Sasuke flinched and slapped his hands over his now ringing ears.

"What! I'm just about to get a house-!"

"I don't give a rats ass! Something's wrong with Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, he instantly turned himself around and shot through the waters as if he were the speed of light. "I'm coming!" And there he was, pulling himself out of the water, his tail and fins turning into legs and feet, nothing but black shorts on. Kiba led him into the castle throwing him a towel and a clean, dry, black skull T-shirt.

"What the hell happened!" Sasuke asked storming into the room, the girls took a deep breath, sighed, and scowled.

"Get the hell over here!" Ino snapped, Sasuke didn't wait another second, "hold his hand!" Grabbing Naruto's hand, he could feel how tense the blond was, squeezing onto Sasuke's hand. After a moment or so the pain had subsided leaving a sleepy Naruto sprawled on the bed making him look as though he had been raped even though he hadn't. Temari gave Naruto the medicine and Hinata carefully picked Naruto up off the bed leaving everyone confused on where she was taking him.

"Pardon me, but where are you taking him?" Sasuke asked not only curious but with slight jealousy.

"Don't worry, I have a little hunch. I'll be right back!" She talked quietly and quickly, but loud enough for them to her her before she spun around and walked into the bathroom in Sasuke and Naruto's master bedroom. Setting the tired and soar body down gently onto the side of the bathtub she pulled out a plastic cup, Naruto stared at her retiredly for a moment, his eyes half open, and his mouth open in a uneven "o".

"OK Naruto-kun, I have a hunch-an idea why you were hurting earlier, but in order for me to help solve this I'm going to need all of your trust and cooperation, understand?"

Naruto continued to sit there with the same retarded expression before finally nodding and giving an, "I understand," and, "OK." Hinata smiled sadly for a moment.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever... had sex?" She asked embarrassed, her face becoming blushed.

Naruto nodded.

"When was that?"

Naruto paused to think, "well, we've been here for a full month now, and Sasuke-kun and I had it... a month and 2 days ago."

Hinata nodded, "OK," she began helping Naruto to his feet, "what I need you to do, Is pee in this little plastic cup, alright?"

Naruto, who was leaning up against the ridiculously tall woman, raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"We're going to give you a pregnancy test." The boys' eyes widened with shock, it was obvious that he was surprised, but he wasn't going to say no, after all, Merman have the ability to get pregnant, and Naruto knows it. But, how did Hinata-sama know? Hinata turned around so she couldn't see anything, but allowed Naruto to use her in anyway he needed in order to help him balance himself. Once he was done, Hinata put a plastic cover over the cup, "alright, I'm going to give you the results tomorrow, OK?"

Naruto nodded falling forward Hinata catching him and carrying him as if he were a baby out of the bathroom and tucking him into his king sized bed, "I'm going to get you a warm cloth to put on your forehead, please stay in bed." Another silent nod, tired eyes closing, but his body beginning to shake, not out of pain, but out of fear. Everyone stood next to the door that led out of the bedroom, everyone except for Sasuke who remained next to Naruto who grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Don't tell anyone... if it's true... don't say anything to anyone else... just... me..." his trembling voice came in a whisper, Hinata nodded and bowed down very low to the little Merman before leaving the room with the plastic cup in her first aid kit, which was a little brief case that was painted white with a red cross on it, and she carried it where she went, just in case, she had always said.

Dinner was silent for a moment, the princes and Sasuke saying not a word, the female servants standing beside the dinning room door waiting for the go to leave, all were there except for Hinata. "You girls can join us if you'd like," Rock Lee told them, "after all, we've had a crazy day and you girls worked extra hard today." The other young men nodded, the girls smiled shyly and slowly walked to the table and took their seats next to their favorite prince, Temari next to Shikamaru, Tenten next to Neji who has no interest in her, Sakura next to Sasuke who didn't even spare her a glance, Ino, who sat next to no one, for she normally sat next to Hinata in the living room, being what Sakura called "anti-social".

"Anyone know where my cousin is?" Neji asked taking a bite of his ramen, the girls shook their heads. Except for Ino who sat quietly thinking.

"Oh yeah! She went run some tests on the urine sample Naruto gave her!" She replied cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her. She scowled, "you know it's rude to stare? You girls should definitely know better. And I don't know what kind of tests she's running because she refused to tell me, which is definitely the first considering the fact that she tells me everything!" The golden blond haired girl complained.

"OK then!" Kiba concluded, "so, anyone wanna tell me how their day was! Besides the frightening event earlier?"

Sasuke slapped the fork down, his voice in a low growl, "I lost the house we might have gotten, something's wrong with Naruto, Hinata-sama checks up on him, won't tell me what's going on when I confronted her about it, and Naruto won't say a damn thing either! So my day has been shit, for some reason, I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse!" He snapped bitterly before knocking the chair underneath him down and leaving the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata-sama began as she strolled Naruto around in his wheelchair, she had sewn a pretty light blue sailor dress, a white sailor hat, and white panties with light blue ribbons on them, she had made these for Naruto as a present since he liked pretty things and didn't have any besides his seashell collection. Do to the enormous pain in Naruto's back and thighs the other day, Hinata, a professional doctor decided to give him a wheelchair for a few days. Naruto turned his head to look at her, he wasn't feeling good, emotionally.

"Yeah?" He whispered, his throat hurt and dry from crying so hard the other day.

"It came out positive, you're pregnant."

"Oh... oh goodness!" He replied instantly bursting to tears, the princes and Sasuke's head turned, Sasuke rushing to get to his lover. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Naruto whined pushing the pale boy away from him before getting out of the chair only to collapse into Sasuke's arms.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in his room talking with Hinata privately about the situation. "You have to tell him honey, there's no way around it, you love him don't you?" A nod, "he loves you right? He tells you that he loves you, he expresses his love to you, right?" Another nod, "then you have to tell him, alright? Sooner or later. You don't have to right now, prepare yourself, but don't wait before it's too late, OK? Trust me, if it wait for it to be too late, bad things can and will happen, alright sweetie? I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but I am trying to help you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm scared, what if he leaves me, or he stays but ends up leaving both the baby and I because he doesn't want to deal with the stress anymore? What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Tears broke, "what if he finds someone else?" The blond covered his face and sobbed while Hinata hugged him and gave him a kiss on the back of the head.

"That's not going to happen, none of it is, Sasuke-kun loves you Naruto-kun, and you only. He's not going to leave you for some other boy or girl, he's not going to leave you to raise a baby by yourself, and he's definitely not going to leave you before the baby's even born. Come on now honey, you've known Sasuke-kun longer than I have, and even I'm not worried about that, of course I'm not the one pregnant with his baby, but I know Sasuke-kun wouldn't do any of the above, alright? Again, you don't have to tell him now, but you do need to tell him soon, OK?" Hinata explained holding the weeping blond who nodded.

"Can I call you mommy?"

Hinata gave a surprised look, "why? I don't mind if you do, but why?"

"Because," he started, "I've never had a mommy before, but you seem like a mommy. Can I?" Hinata gave a smile and a nod. Everyday he would wake up earlier than Sasuke, wake up his "mother" to get him breakfast, eat with the princes while he ate in a very flirting way, and then he'd take his new "mother" and run off to go "play". It was almost as if Naruto was acting like a little kid again, calling out, "mommy! Mommy!" And acting silly. Sasuke tried to ignore the blond sucking on his tan fingers, the princes giving small blushes and looking away from him.

It was until Naruto accidentally fell down and the skirt of his dress flew up revealing his pink silk panties to the royal gentlemen that Sasuke had taken enough of it! Picking the little Merman and locking the two of them inside their room, throwing him onto the bed and sitting on it in front of the blond giving him a pissed off look. Naruto pouted, "what's wrong with you?" He asked innocently, because he was innocent.

"I want to know something." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto, his body not even looking in Naruto's direction!

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?" Naruto felt a pinch in his heart which lurched.

"Of course I do! Why would you ask me that! Sasuke, I love you more than anything in the world!" Naruto said crawling towards the Uchiha who just backed away from him getting off the bed, Naruto, stopped and sat down on his butt completely, "I... I don't understand."

"If you love me, THAT much, then why?"

"Why what!" Naruto yelled getting quickly frustrated and confused.

Sasuke punched a hole in the wall, "then why the fuck do you make yourself look like a slut in front of our friends! Fucking princes! Am I not good enough! You say you love me, then you go licking your fingers seductively, wearing dresses and frilly woman panties! What the hell! You say you love me, but do you!" Naruto felt his heart drop, his eyes filled up, his face felt as though it was lit on fire and filled with rocks, his entire body felt shaky and heavy. And, he felt dirty.

"You think... y-you think I'm a slut? Y-you t-think that I'm doing it-th-this, I-" breaking down, Sasuke felt guilty, but he didn't know whether this were an act or not, so he straightened himself and shook his head. Their friends eavesdropping from outside the door. "I wear woman panties because I think they're comfortable, I like silk best, because it's the most comfortable, I wear dresses, because I like pretty things, I have always liked pretty things, since I was very little, it's like an addiction for me. As for licking my fingers, how the hell can you lick your fingers, seductively! They had ice cream on them! I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not what I'm thinking, that's for sure! And yes, those princes are my friends, repeat, FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed feeling hurt, his emotions getting the best of them.

"Then why avoid me, why spend all of your time with Hinata-sama?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto scowled and slapped Sasuke's paper-pale cheek, "she's like a mother to me! I've never had a mother before, or a father! I've never had a family like you had, I was always alone! I was alone from the very beginning! So when I met her, and found that she treated me in such a motherly way, I decided to call her mommy and spend more time with her, I just wanted to get to know her and see what life's like for her! Especially since she's the quietest female in this damn place no one seems to even know she exists besides Ino-chan!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, angry tears streaking down his cheeks from his eyes, his heart pounding, his entire body becoming heavy again.

"And I'm avoiding you because I-I," he cleared his throat, he was about to say it, he really was, but he found that he couldn't, he still wasn't emotionally prepared and this was not helping him.

"Well?" Sasuke asked in a friendlier way, not so angry sounding anymore.

Naruto looked away, his eyes pink and red, "I-I can't tell you yet, I-I don't know how to say it, n-not yet. I-I'm scared." Sasuke looked at the little Merman in awe, guiltiness, hurt, and love. Walking to the bed he wrapped his long, strong arms around the tiny trembling body and kissed the warm, light tan forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you honey... I just, I was-I'm jealous and confused. Something's wrong and I don't know what it is, you haven't been yourself lately, you're always in another world, with your distant looks, and your whispering. You look so sad and so hurt, and I'm getting frustrated because you're not saying a word to me, I don't know why you're hurting, and it's eating me alive, because I want you to stop hurting, but I can't make it-the pain go away, if I don't know what it is." Sasuke explained a tear running down his face, Naruto gasped lightly, he hadn't seen Sasuke cry since his family died.

Wrapping his small, short, light tan arms around his lovers' neck, Naruto kissed the cheek he slapped earlier, "I'm sorry for hitting you. You upset me, calling me something so vulgar, I feel dirty." He sobbed breaking down AGAIN.

Sasuke held the boy tighter, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean it, I was mad and confused, I'm so sorry honey, don't cry, please, please, shhhh... shhhh... you're OK, I promise, I'm so sorry." Giving gently kisses across Naruto's forehead, whisker scarred cheeks, and soft pale-pink lips, "wanna take a bath, get all clean?" Naruto smiled and gave a small giggle and nodded while rubbing the tears from his eyes with his tiny fists.

Carrying Naruto to the bathroom and helping him get undressed while Naruto tried to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, fumbling with them, Sasuke laughed and kissed him before putting his large hands over Naruto's small ones, and helping him unbutton them. Once they got into the steaming water they relaxed together, Naruto feeling the tub up with a more bubbles than what he needed, playing with the bath toys Hinata got him, the little boat squirting water at the rubber ducky. Sasuke laughed, "really?"

"Really!" Naruto yelled back and giggled crawling closer to Sasuke giving him a kiss on his cheek and resting his head Sasuke's paper-pale chest, his hands resting on Sasuke's biceps.

"You're tempting me Naruto-chan, that's not a good thing!" Sasuke teased licking Naruto's ear, releasing a high pitched moan, Naruto gave himself in giving Sasuke multiple kisses on his face while Sasuke worked on kissing Naruto's neck and chest before reaching a pink nub, which Naruto then remembered something important.

"Oh, no Sasuke-kun!" Naruto gasped putting his hands on Sasuke's skinny shoulders. Sasuke is very tall, lean, and skinny, he's very strong yes, but he's not buff. He has a 6 pack, but if you (in general) were to take a look at him, you would think that he'd snap in half, because he's strong and got muscle, but his muscles are hard to see (they're invisible! XD, no, he's just not buff thank God! I don't like giant, buff men, XD).

Sasuke frowned, "everything OK? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "no, w-we just... we can't sex, n-not for awhile anyway. We need to give it sometime." Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke didn't question the blond just smiled and nodded.

The days were long and slow, Sasuke would leave for two hours to go underwater to search for houses why Hinata would read him a book or sing him a song while rocking him to sleep in her arms, while she rock in the white wooden rocking chair. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Ino called, "we need to go get groceries!"

Naruto perked up, "I'll get 'em!"

"All by yourself? Honey, I don't think-"

"It'll be fine Mum! I can handle it!" Naruto cheered jumping from Hinata's lap, wearing his sailor dress, hat, and Sasuke's sweatshirt to hide his now massively grown belly. [I'm still stunned that Sasuke hasn't noticed the bulge in my lower belly!] He thought, [I guess it's a good thing for me, after all, I'm not quite there to telling him yet, but I did check the calendar the other day, and it's been 5 months, ALREADY! Sasuke-kun and I have been living here now for 5 months.] Walking down the street he bought what he needed to buy, checking the list off as he went, noticing a little music box that played a beautiful melody (the melody is a song called "Greensleeves" by the way).

A giant, buff, elderly looking man, with curly grey hair to his chin, grey eyes, and a lot of wrinkles by his eyes came towards the golden covered blond, "you like this?" The man asked in a deep, friendly voice.

Naruto closed his blue eyes, smiled, turned around, opened his eyes, said: "yes I do!" Looked up and gasped. He took a step back dropping the basket of items, the man looked down and saw the light tan face, with whisker like scars, deep, clear, light blue eyes, long, thick, black eyelashes, and golden blond hair. He recognized him right away.

"You, you ran away from me!" He growled low and angrily as if he were a bear, "you were my lover and you ran away and got pregnant with some other mans' baby!" He screamed with a thunderous voice that called attention from other customers in the store.

Naruto backed himself away from the giant man into a wall, "w-we were n-n-never t-together, y-you tried to r-rape me a-and that baby was-"

The man picked Naruto up ran out the store, the sunny sky had turned into dark rain storm, thunder booming, lightning flashing, tired from running, he ended up running towards the beach, the beach was by the castle, which was where Naruto is staying, [if I could just escape, or scream loud enough for them to hear me, running would not be the best option, after all...] he looked down at his covered belly.

"What are you looking at!" The man screamed dropping Naruto and pinning him against the wall.

"Nothing! I promise!" Naruto replied quickly.

"So, that baby survive!" He asked angrily, Naruto tried to remain strong, all he has bee doing lately is cry, cry, cry, what happened to his spice?

"No... no it didn't Eric."

"So, you do remember my name?" He snapped making sure his large body blocked any possible way for Naruto to escape, the blond nodded.

"That baby, was it mine?" Eric asked.

Before Naruto could answer he cracked, [damn it!] He thought angrily, tears streaking down his face, "yes... yes, and you killed it!"

"I didn't know it was mine. Why'd you run away from me?" Eric asked trying to keep calm.

"I thought you were my friend or a grandfather, not a lover or someone to own me as some kind of... tool o-or slave or something!" Naruto weeped, SMACK! The little Merman fell to the ground, he looked up shocked, holding onto his now injured cheek.

"That's what you thought I was to ya! A grandfather! And why would I think you were a tool or slave! Look at ya! Yer beautiful! Beautiful! Why would I do something like that to such a flower!" Eric bellowed.

"Well, you sure didn't mind slapping me! Or trying to rape me!"

"I wasn't trying ta rape ya!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs hoping, praying that someone heard him.

"I thought ya was teasin' me! Ya know, playin'!" Eric argued back.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he shook his head, "I was crying!"

"I thought ya were cryin' 'cause it felt good!"

"NO! I HATED IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND NOT MY LOVER!" He screamed hurting his lungs. SMACK!

"If ya keep yellin', Imma knock yer ass out, got it?" Naruto nodded and rubbed his burning cheek and laid down onto the sandy ground. "So, ya thought we friends, I thought we lovers, when the cops came at my door ya ran away, I found ya, and ya were pregnant, I thought ya was pregnant with some other assholes' baby."

Naruto sobbed and shook his head holding onto his cheeks, "it was yours, it was yours, and you killed it! You killed him! My baby boy!"

Eric paused to pop the top off his beer and take a chug off it and give Naruto sometime to weep. "A boy, huh?"

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "that's what it would've been!"

"Ya gonna give me attitude now!" Eric threatened raising his large, heavy hand.

"NO! NO!" He screamed raising his hands and pinching his eyes shut, [oh my God somebody please!] He prayed silently.

Eric stood up, getting off the wet log picking Naruto up off the ground, "we can make another baby boy, replace that other one-"

"NO!" Naruto screamed in Eric's face, "I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BABIES! IT WAS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH WHEN I GOT PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY! I WAS GOING TO KEEP IT ANYWAYS! BECAUSE IT WAS MINE TOO! AND IT'S NOT THE BABY'S FAULT THAT ITS' FATHER DID BAD THINGS!" SMACK! The back of Naruto's head hit the brick wall behind him.

"ANOTHER WORD! AND I MEAN!" Eric screamed inches from Naruto's face. Taking his hand he rubbed it against Naruto's hard belly, "now, we can either make another baby, or-what the hell?" He ripped the sweatshirt off the tiny body revealing Naruto's large belly, "YOU'RE PREGNANT! AGAIN! THIS BETTER BE ANOTHER ONE OF MY BABIES OR-!"

"NO IT'S NOT! AND YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING IT!" Naruto screamed back ducking causing Eric's hand to punch the brick wall, Naruto tried to run, he really did, but carrying a 15 pound baby was hard, and Eric grabbed a hold of the collar of the sweatshirt that he ripped more, but choked Naruto slightly making him collapse, for his legs gave in.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! LOOK AT ME HAND! LOOK AT IT! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU FIRST! THEN, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA GIVE BIRTH TO **10** OF MY KIDS!" He screamed shoving his large clenched fist in Naruto's face, "I'M GONNA DO THAT AFTER I'LL KILL THIS BABY!" Naruto's eyes widened. Suddenly, he knew what Hinata meant when she said to tell him before it was too late.

"No... please... I-the father doesn't even know he's a father yet," he cried.

"That's just too damn bad, another man ya had fuck ya! Huh?" Eric fumed tightening the grip he had on Naruto's arm.

"No, h-he's my lover. H-he saved me..." Eric's eyes widened and he calmed down a moment.

"How?"

"It was a year after my first baby was killed. I was depressed, no one wanted me, no one loved me, the one person who did love me, I didn't love in the same way, and he-you took my other love away," Naruto explained putting a hand to his belly, "so, I went to his castle and talked to his mother who found me sleeping on her bench in her front yard, I told her that I wanted her, or someone to kill me, she brought me in, I met Sasuke-"

"That's his name, Sasuke?"

Naruto smiled a little and nodded, "yeah. He was my first friend, real friend, that was my first time going to school, he gave a whole other experience of life that I never knew before, since I only knew the negatives. I got to know positives, and I got to find out what true love is. Sasuke's smart, brave, strong, tall, handsome, kind, and he's a good person, and he'll be a good father too. I wish I would've told him when I had the chance because... now I won't even know his reaction!" Naruto sobbed, "I won't be able to see his face, hear his voice, he won't even know-he's not even going to know..."

Eric was silent for a moment, chugging his beer, his hand remaining a tight grip on Naruto's arm. "That sucks, but I never got to know that it was my baby that I shot, I thought it was somebody else's."

"So what if it was, it wasn't, but if it was, what makes it right, to shoot an infant? Before it's born?" His body shook and he knew he was done, his body can't take the stress, neither can the baby he's carrying, [if this keeps going on, my baby might just die of stress!] Naruto thought.

Eric stood up and pulled Naruto roughly to his feet, "let's go." He demanded pulling the blond who staggered behind effortlessly.

"Please, wait. Eric I want to tell him, I want to tell Sasuke."

Eric spun around quickly, Naruto dropped to the ground out of fear, covering his belly, "so what! He can save ya! Or call the cops 'n save ya! So he can take ya away from me! And that baby! Ya know, I'm willin' t-ta let that baby live! I am, unless ya want its' real father comin' tryin' ta take ya both away!"

These words only hurt Naruto more, he sobbed harder, curling himself into a ball and weeped. Eric sighed and threw his glass bottle to the ground, "look, we gonna go, or do we hafta wait fer yer ballin' ta be over! Ya ain't going' anywhere but with me, an we ain't goin' anywhere until ya stop cryin' ya little sissy bitch! Ain't a boy! So act like one!" Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba (and Akamaru), Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Hinata came out from around the corner, eavesdropping the entire time.

"Really now, is that how you treat such a beautiful flower! TO DESTROY IT EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSCIALLY!" Ino asked coldly.

Sasuke walked up to the man bigger than he, Eric looked down and laughed, his deep voice shaking the area around him, "and who are you!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, and that's my lover that you so carelessly knocked around everywhere. I'm going to kill you now." His eyes went from dark blue to a blood-red color with the sharingan wheal working its' magic, using kekkei genkai, the power of illusion, to bring the man to his death, watching himself being stabbed aimlessly with swords, and fire burning his skin, his flesh. When the illusion was done, Eric fell to his death, dying of over the loss of 899, 000, 000 of his brain cells.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he picked Naruto up out of the bathtub, wrapping him up in a towel. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke's paper-pale forehead. Carrying Naruto to the bed and tucking him in, everyone came in to see how he was doing.

But the smiling boy replied with the same answer: "Everything's fine! I don't know why you're all whining!"

Sasuke smiled, [it looks like he's back to normal, good ol' stupid, clumsy asshole!]

Sakura clenched her fist ready to punch the blond in the head, like she had done so many times before, but Sasuke already had his hand around her wrist, "don't even THINK about it."

Hinata took a deep breath, "come on everyone, let's give these to sometime." She announced after giving giving Naruto a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight honey."

" 'Night Mommy!" Sasuke crawled into bed after everyone left, giving Naruto a hug.

"You have no idea how... I don't even know how I feel right now." He said warmly holding Naruto as close to him as he could.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I was so scared to tell you though. I thought," he gulped, "I thought you'd leave me, or you'd find someone else, or, I don't know, I was so scared and I had Eric in the back of my mind. What a coincidence that I ran into him, oh my God!" Naruto covered his face keeping it to Sasuke's chest.

"Ssshhhh, it's OK honey, shhhh, you're OK now, you're safe. He's not coming after you ever again. And I understand. I really do, but next time, please, PLEASE don't wait to be 5 moths pregnant before you tell me I'm a father, I'm excited! I just lost my family 5 months ago, you've never had a family, this is the perfect beginning for the both of us! I'm proud to be the father of our baby!" Sasuke cheered happily lightly rubbing his lovers' hard belly, "can you do that for me? Not wait 5 months before you tell me I'm a father of the most beautiful baby in the world?" He laughed softly Naruto wiping his eyes while giggling at Sasuke's words and nodding.

"I won't, I promise."

"Now, this, this complete mother fucking asshole, where, when, why, and HOW did you meet this mother fucker?" Sasuke asked in a way that made it sound as if it were a negative amazement, negative, yes, amazement, sort of.

"Last year, on my 13th birthday, I came to land for the second time in my life. I wanted to use the money that this kind elderly lady gave me 2-years before that, when I was 11. She gave me 10 yen for my 11th birthday. I hid it under a rock on that beach, where a little starfish lived, I asked it to protect the money for me, which it did, because when I came back, it was still there. So I went to all kinds of stores, but none of them had any I liked, and the things I did like either were to expensive or they weren't water-proof. But I saw a water-proof lullaby music box looking thing. So I bought it, but when I left, a gang of teenage boys near 16, 17, came after me for money, but because I didn't have any they were going to try something else, at the time, I didn't know what it was they wanted to do with me, but I didn't like it.

"Eric saved me from those boys by scaring them off. I ended up lost, so he brought be to his house, I stayed with him for a full month, the area he lived in had a lot of storms you see, so we didn't go outside often. He was so kind and gentle, very friendly, he taught me wood carving and all kinds of other things, so one day, I asked him, 'Eric, why don't you have a wife and family, a nice guy like you should have some!', his reply was that he did have a wife and kids, but they died because of a ship accident to America years ago, and later after the death of his family he got into an accident and had to have his sperm removed. But he still wanted a family and to make kids, so the doctors gave him to pills filled with his sperm-which I found really gross, I still do!

"But, whatever worked for him I guess. So, later that night, I was getting ready for bed, I slept in his bed, while he slept on the pull-out bed built into his couch thingy. But he got into bed with me, at that moment, I thought he was just sad, but then he started touching me down there," Naruto explained very quickly becoming whiney and sad, "and up here," he would pause to point and show Sasuke where, grabbing Sasuke's hands and putting them on his chest by his heart which seemed to be beating normally. "I asked him to stop, but he didn't then, he pulled my pants down, and by now, I was screaming and crying, he didn't put anything in me, like his hands or anything, but he did put one of his pills in.

"But then there was banging at the door, Eric wasn't going to get the door until he heard that it was the cops, so he got out bed and went downstairs, it turned out that the neighbors heard my screaming and called the police, so I took my chances and escaped through the window during a winters' storm. But when I got to the beach, the water was frozen, so I couldn't get in the water. A few months later, it was when I was... 6-7 months pregnant, I was staying at the hospital getting constant medical attention for the horrible pain that I would get. So, one day, they said I was free to go, so I got up and left the hospital, I was heading for this beach when he saw me, he saw the large belly, and the dumbass thought it was somebody else's baby!

"I was a virgin! Even then, I was a virgin! Me getting pregnant by a pill didn't count and it still doesn't! I didn't have a penis in me!" Naruto fumed, "anyway, he pulled out a pistol and shot me in my stomach, the bullet shot the baby in the head. It didn't even get a chance to live." He paused to wipe a tear from his eyes, "he laughed at me-he stood-I remember him standing over me laughing at me. I remember him saying: 'Surprise! Surprise baby'!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter #10: The Sea Witch**

**Quick Notes**

**I apologize for some of the mistakes, such as questions and screaming, I normally put the ! And ? Together but FanFiction doesn't "allow" that so it deletes my ? And I use these * ("8 stars") to help me show that time has past, but FanFiction deletes those two! So I do apologize for that and if it's a little confusing. Again, I do not own Naruto or the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. The only thing that I own is this FAN MADE version that I thought would be cute to do. And I know it's different from the original "Little Mermaid" and "Little Merman". But it's always the same, a Mermaid/man who falls in love with a human and it's forbidden. I decided to twist it around a little bit. In this chapter, the "Little Mermaid/man" thing will fall into place a little more. So please and thank you reading and reviewing, please keep reviewing and please no flares!**

**~Chapter #10: The Sea Witch~**

**Chapter introduction:**

**In this chapter the whole "Little Mermaid/man" thing while fall to place a little bit. Sasuke and Naruto find a home underwater by the beach, so they can swim up to their human friends and say hi. Unfortunately, the Mercity of Atlantis is also underwater by that beach, and when they find out that the Land Merman is pregnant with a Great White Land Mer-Sharks' baby, they are furious and they want the baby gone, they want it dead. For the Merpeople of Atlantis feel that this baby is an abomination for the undersea society, Sasuke fights them off which causes stress on the couple, and Naruto can't take it anymore, so he goes to the Sea Witch asking for help not only with his new family, but with his forbidden relationship.**

~Naruto: the Little Merman~

"It was the worst feeling in my life." Naruto finished his story leaving Sasuke dumbfounded along with their humans friends that eavesdropped from outside their door.

"Well I promise you, that nothing is going to happen to you or our baby, from now on, only good luck will come our way, I promise Naruto-chan." Sasuke promised sealing it with a kiss, and the next day, they got some luck because Sasuke paid for a house underwater that was close to the beach so that he and his lover could swim up and visit their human friends whenever they pleased. Unfortunately, the Merpeople found out about the couples new family member that would be coming shortly, and they did not like this. Not only were the couple both males, but one of them was a monster (Land Merman Naruto) and the other was a Great White Mer-Shark that EATS Merpeople! How did these two end up together? And what's more? The Mer-Shark's a Land Mer-Shark.

What has the sea come to? The Merpeople of Atlantis think. "This baby has got to go! Naruto Uzumaki is already a monster on his own! And so's Sasuke Uchiha, the Prince Mer-Shark of the Uchiha clan and other Mer-Sharks! This baby is an abomination on life and it needs to be killed!" The king if Atlantis said. And so it was settled, Sasuke, who has been eavesdropping successfully on the "losers" Sasuke called them, swam back to tell Naruto ahead of time to come up with a plan.

"I'm going to see the Sea Witch." Naruto decided.

Sasuke scowled and shook his head, "that is the WORST idea you have ever come up with! You know where that'll get us? Screwed! That's what!"

Naruto shook his head and folded his hands together, "what other choice do we have? Sasuke, this is our last option, I'm not going to be forced to live on land with humans, I love our human friends but why should we have to be driven from our home because they don't want to give us a chance? I'm not going to sit and do nothing, and using our powers will only get us in trouble with the law."

Sasuke sighed thinking it through, "I... I really don't want to do this, not the Sea Witch."

"I don't either... we have no choice. Are you going to come with me, or am I alone?" Naruto asked looking into Sasuke's dark ocean blue eyes.

"You really think I'm going to send you off on your own to deal with the devil herself? You're more stupid than what I thought you were! Of course I'm going with you!" The older boy confirmed sealing it with a kiss.

~Naruto: the Little Merman~

Heading to the dark cave of the "devil herself", the two made their way together very carefully, Sasuke holding onto Naruto's hand with one hand, the other, wrapped around his tiny body. The couple made their way into the Sea Witches room, her eels wrapped around her. The Sea Witch was an octapus looking woman with long black hair to her waist, bangs covered her eyebrows, blood-red eyes, blood-red lipstick, thick, dark line, of black eyeliner around her eyes. Her tentacles were black with pink suction cups, her breasts were bigger than Hinata's! She had long sharp nails (that looked more like claws) that were painted blood-red. She grinned evilly at the couple, her pearly white teeth revealing one sharp tooth.

The eels just looked like normal eels, they didn't look like they had any human like qualities to them. "I've been watching you boys, you know that, right?" She asked in a booming and solid voice.

"No, but the thought of you watching me sleep at night creepy!" Naruto said boldly, Sasuke silencing him.

The Sea Witch laughed, "my name is Athena. I was damned after the Greek Goddess, for my beauty."

Naruto scoffed, "riiight, I think I'm prettier!" He smiled, his face happy and bright, Sasuke silenced him again.

"We came her for her help! Not to harass the poor woman!" Sasuke snapped.

"Poor! ? You think little ol' me, is poor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please! Prince Sasuke! Don't make me laugh! I do agree, your lover is prettier than I am! However, I do admire your respect. You're clever, like your father once was."

"You knew my father?" Sasuke asked.

Athena nodded grabbing a hold on Sasuke's chin, her bloody claws shinned when the light touched them, "oh yes, he was my fiance`! Until your mother came along! Came along with her best friend, Naruto's mother, Kushina and Mikoto, the two were a pack, a crew, two peas in a pod, best friends just like you two! And what a coincidence that their sons ended up not only being best friends, but lovers! How interesting!"

Sasuke cautioned Naruto by giving his hand a slight squeeze, [be care Naruto-chan, this lady is not someone to mess with!] Sasuke thought to Naruto who gave a squeeze back in return.

She swam around mixing her potions looking through books for a moment or two before finally sitting down and motioning the boys to sit down on her couch of rock, but the two kindly refused. "Very well then, so be it. Now, I know your situation, and I know why you came here. But, everything comes with a price! What will you be willing to offer me, if I find you both a safe place in the ocean where you'll be accepted and close to the beach of your human friends?" She asked promptly and willingly.

Sasuke and Naruto thought about it for a moment, they didn't have much. "Sand dollars?" Sasuke offered, but the Sea Witch shook her head.

"Something more valuable!" She said.

Naruto sighed, "my voice?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "no Naruto! Not that!"

"Why not! ?" Athena growled with shinning eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun, w-we don't have anything else worthy enough to give her and she seems to like my voice, so-"

"No, something like that is too precious."

"And **I** can't I have it because...?" Athena bickered.

Sasuke scowled, "Naruto-chan won't be able to talk or sing, I couldn't stand a quiet Naruto!"

"Then give me your baby!"

"No! That's partly why we're here is on behalf of our child! No! The baby is ours and his voice is his!" Sasuke spat back, "you may be a witch, but I'm a Mer-Shark, neither is a good combination, so don't you fuck with me witch!"

Athena took a float back, [I need to be cautious,] she thought, [I'm not dealing with any old Mer-Shark. I even look at that boy wrong and I'm done for!] "I'm not going to help you if you have nothing to offer, Naruto has offered his charming voice which you have forbidden, both of you will not give me a sweet child, and you're very poor, so what is it that you're able to give me?"

The two sat and thought for a long time, but nothing came. "I'll tell you what, you boys have until the sun sets on the third day to find me something I like and I'll help you, or, you'll lose your baby!"

"Deal!" Naruto said, Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Excellent! Shake on it first!" The witch and the Merman shook hands.

~Naruto: the Little Merman~

"Why... would you do that? You're the one so terrified about losing your baby and you-"

"I have an idea. Now hush and let me think please," Naruto interrupted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter #11: 3 days**

**I own none of the characters except for my version of the Sea Witch Athena, I do not own Naruto! There will be some comedy in this chapter since the last chapters were pretty dramatic! :D . By the way, all of the songs in this story are all mine! I came up with the lyrics! Now, please enjoy, :D .**

~Naruto: the Little Merman~

Sasuke found a job as a fisherman hunting for fish while Naruto spent his days at home relaxing eating only when he was allowed to eat and what he was allowed to eat while working on his "gift" for the Sea Witch. Coming home with 100 SD (sand dollars), Sasuke found Naruto smiling happy singing lovely melodies and other little beats and tunes while writing something down on a single paper made of wood and seaweed, a white quill, and a little bottle of erasable octopus ink. The house they lived in now was made out of pure coral reef, and it wasn't small, nor was it very large, it was a medium sized house with a small living room, bathroom, a large kitchen, and two bedrooms. One bedroom was very large and filled with baby supplies.

The other room was a medium sized room with a small double sized bed with a desk, a chair, a bookshelf, a closet full of clothes, a TV, and a computer (yes, these objects are water-proof). Sasuke smiled and gave his lover a kiss, this was day #1. of finding a gift for the octopus, and Sasuke was too busy working in order to find something "worthy" enough for the brat! But it seemed that Naruto had already found something, although his lover couldn't tell what it was and Naruto wouldn't tell him anyway. "It's supposed to be a surprise!" He cheered.

"Haven't we had enough surprises?" Sasuke asked coldly resting his head up against his hand.

"Those were bad surprises though! This one's going to be a good one! And she'll love it!" the golden covered blond cheered again, it was very obvious that he was excited for this, although Sasuke couldn't understand why, he remained quiet and let his lover do as he pleased.

"Your belly's getting real big huh?" He finally asked after an hour of silence noticing the large belly popping out of Naruto's large shirt.

"Yep! And heavy," he complained, "I went up to the beach today to meet Hinata at 1:30 like we had planned earlier and we did a check-up thing in her doctors office that Neji-sama built for her, the baby weighs 19 pounds now, and it's so heavy! Even in the weightless water!"

Sasuke's smile grew bigger as he pulled his lover out of the wooden chair and into the warm bed, small bubbles moving as their tails moved. "It has been 6 months now," he mumbled giving the blond a kiss, "hey, the Sea Witch said when the sun sets on the third day and if we still didn't have anything for her, she'll take our baby, but how can she take it if it's not born yet?"

"She'll do a sea section and but the baby in a special bubble that will help support and keep it alive until it wakes up."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me, she told me while you were in the bathroom, it was scary. How she told me."

"She didn't touch your stomach did she?"

"Oh yeah she did!" Naruto exclaimed, "she had her hands and claws all over my 'basket'!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "a 'basket'?"

"You know, my stomach is kind of like a basket 'cause it's carrying the baby?" The blond chimed playing with the blankets as Sasuke set the tiny Merman on his lap and tucked him in.

"OK then."

"I wanna watch Ocean Park!" Naruto sang happily as Sasuke frowned and wrinkled his nose.

"No."

Naruto gasped, "b-but why! ?"

"Why? That show is vulgar, repulsive, disgusting, and you're going to be a mother soon so there's no good reason on why you should be watching it!"

Naruto scrunched up his face, "I'm not a woman! Only woman are _mothers_ I'm a man, therefore I'm a _father_!"

"No! I'm the father! I'm seme, more dominant, and more manly, you're small, shota, and way less dominant, and the baby can't go around saying 'daddy!' to me and 'daddy!' to you, it'll be confusing, and because you're shota, you're 'mommy' whether you like it or not!" Sasuke explained in a way that Naruto would say: "heartlessly".

Naruto pouted, "fine, but I still wanna watch Ocean Park!"

"No." And right when Sasuke thought that his final answer had gotten through to his golden covered blond, the bright, ocean, light blue eyed boy switched the water-proof TV on and turned it to the comedy channel where Eric Cartman was striving to swim towards the Jewish boy Kyle Browfloski to hit him.

"You know, I've seen the original, which is called South Park, and now that I think of it, Cartman looks horrible as a Merman! I mean, look at all of that fat hanging out! It's sickening! Just look at hang and sag! And don't even get me started on his man boobs!" Sasuke's face turned purple as he looked at the swimming Merman on the glass screen, he was struggling so much, Cartman made swimming look HARD.

"And eeew! Look at that! Is that belly button lint! ?" Naruto asked pointing to the screen laughing, "he's so fat! Look a this blubber float!"

Sasuke's face turned green as he shook his head shutting the TV off, "I don't wanna know!" Naruto laughed while Sasuke lightly shoved him off of his lap and carefully laid him down next to him before switching the life off and going to sleep.

~day 2~

Being home alone was something that Naruto found that he didn't like, he found that it was not only lonely, but that it was a pain, it was too quiet and it made life for him, difficult. Sitting by the desk with his swollen belly up against the side, he carefully rested his belly up against it while writing quickly, octopus ink on the feathered quill and scratching words onto a piece of paper, thinking very hard about what to write, stopping every now and then to take a little break and eat something (a seaweed sandwich that Sasuke made and wouldn't allow him to eat anything else unless it's healthy). But the day remained quiet with not even the school of fish swimming outside. By the time Sasuke got home Naruto had exhausted himself to the point where was sleeping at the desk and Sasuke had to lay him gently in the bed while tucking him in.

Naruto woke up to the smell of sweet sea beacon and the crackling of Seagull eggs. "Breakfast?" He asked wondering slowly out of the bed of seaweed.

"No, it's dinner, you alright? You fell asleep by the desk, that's not good for you or the baby." Sasuke explained removing himself from the wood stove and giving Naruto a warming hug and kiss on his forehead.

"I'm OK and sorry, but I got so lonely yesterday! I don't like not having you home! It's boring and there's nothing to do! Plus, I miss you and so does the baby!" Naruto complained hugging his paper-pale lover back while resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

A small chuckle came from the paper-pale lips before helping Naruto sit down in a chair a serving him his dinner. Yawning Naruto blinked a couple of times before rubbing his eyes with the back of his tiny tan fists. Sasuke, who set the plate down in front of the little Merman who scarfed the food down quickly, "so, what is it that you're working on? Any ideas for that bitch?" He asked coldly before taking a bite of his food.

Naruto frowned, "don't cuss, not nice, kmmff ababy!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "well you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

Gulping the rest of the bites down with a sip of Whales milk Naruto shook his head, "I do have an idea on what to give her, but I can't tell you or anyone else, it's supposed to be a surprise! And no cussing! You're going to be a father soon! Not a sailor!"

Sasuke laughed and nodded, "very well then, now hurry up and eat so we can get to bed, I have a paid day off tomorrow, we're going to see the Sea Witch early, first thing after our breakfast, so whatever it is you have planned better be done because if she doesn't like the thing I have for her we're screwed!"

"You got her something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a damn pearl, it's rare because it's from a pale-blue clam, but she's a witch, so for all we know, she has hundreds of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

~Day 3: the final day~

Naruto went back to writing once Sasuke went to sleep knowing that he didn't have much time left, sneaking quietly out of the house he gathered up a school of hundreds of fish to help him play music, his sleeping lover stirring softly in his now cold bed, the music was heard through the entire ocean! Naruto began singing, but it was so soft, no one heard it, just the loud yet beautiful music. By the time the sun came up and it really was the third day, Naruto headed into the house and started making breakfast so that it was ready when Sasuke woke up. "Bright and early are we?" Naruto gave a silent smile before eating and heading off to bed for another hour.

"Get ready, we live in 30 minutes," came Sasuke's demand. Groggily, Naruto got himself ready and they set out.

~Naruto: the Little Merman~

Sasuke handed his present to the Sea Witch first which she gladly accepted but you (in general) could tell that it wasn't the "thing" she wanted. Naruto gave her a little circular box, "this is a music box, but before you just throw it away or something, I want you to listen to it first."

Clicking the on button, she was surprised to find that it was a recording of Naruto singing a song that he had written for her!

"You~

Set sail, out to be something so beautiful—–

I'm not so sure why you have turned into something that you are not~~~

But it's obvious to me that you're just a lost soul!

Somewhere—along the way you found yourself lost in a place you never knew—

And no one trusted you—

But, you are my friend-

No matter what you are~~

I trust in you!

That you'll be there for me and I'll be there for you~~."

Tears ran down her face as the song told her that was playing gave a message about friendship. Giving a nod she shook the couples' hands and made her deal, "I will help you." And so she did, setting a large blue bubble over the city of at Atlantis and warned them, "if any of you do anything to hurt these two people and their child, this bubble will explode and destroy your precious city!" And being the sea witch that everyone feared, no one dared to testify or see if it was true. Sasuke and Naruto even made some new friends, people that were bystanders of the "bullying". And in the end all was well, until the time had come and Naruto was in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for being so late in writing this next chapter! My computer crashed and it's being fixed by the computer guys, and I really don't feel like starting the chapter over, I have "spare" laptop right now, but I promise as soon as I get my other computer back, I will upload the chapter. I do NOT own Naruto, I don't own the characters or the plotline, I do own the songs, for I just came up with them at the top of my head, and I do own this FAN MADE story line. Please continue to read:**

"**Naruto: the Little Merman" once more chapters are uploaded, please and thank you! I will also be writing another "series" of my own, my own characters, my own story line, but it might be a little tricky because it's not a Famous story, since I'm making it up, but I do intend to get it published one day if it is good enough, it is a yaoi based on the yaoi: "Oakane Ga Nai" written by: Hitoyo Shinozaki and drawn by: toru Kosasa, who is an AMAZING artist, I LOVE how he (I think it's a he) drew Ayase! You will notice that the Lead Role character will look a little bit like Ayase, but different hairstyle, darker, deeper blue eyes, totally different personality, ect. So please be read that! And thank you all for reading "Naruto: the Little Merman" I WILL finish it! I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: The Little Merman

I own nothing but this fan made storyline, all rights belong to Naruto's greatly respected owner, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter #12: Christmas Present**

The past few days after dealing with the Sea Witch, were very easy. There was no trouble with the towns people, so the Mershark and the Land Merman were fine. At one point, the couple helped solving crimes for money and were stated as the towns "heros" for solving the cases. Even though Land Merpeople are proved to be stronger since they can live on either land or water whenever they want, so they can easily learn new skills. As for Mersharks, they're just plain dangerous!

Lately however, the couple found themselves staying at home to never leave the house for the next 2-3 months! Naruto's belly grew to be very round and there was so much weight, that Sasuke had to help him sit up, get out of bed, roll over, or even lay back down! Sasuke had to attend to his lovers every want and need even if it really pissed him off. Because, it is nice of Naruto to bare such a physical burden for Sasuke. Because after all, Sasuke can't have a baby, he's a masculine male, his body would never allow it, and he loves Naruto all the same.

"Hey, how are you?" Sasuke asked one cold winter morning. The watery ceiling of the ocean had frozen and so have other parts underneath the water, there was very little snow covering the ocean floor, but it was enough to turn the water into a frozen hell!

Naruto stirred slightly, "Sasu?" He asked blinking a little.

Sasuke smiled, "how are you?"

"OK... my belly hurts..."

"Your belly hurts?" Sasuke repeated sitting down on the bed beside his lover so he could stroke his hair. Naruto nodded and placed his hand over his oversized, gigantic belly, which is hard and smooth. "How does it hurt? Is it here?" Sasuke asked placing his hand over the lower part of his belly where he could feel their baby kicking away. Naruto sniffled and nodded. "I know honey, I'm sorry. This only means that the baby's coming, alright? Try to bear with it for now, I know it's hard, but you can do it, OK? OK sweet heart?"

Naruto nodded and stretched his arms out, the cold water shifting around them, Sasuke smiled. He knew what his dobe wanted. He bent over to hug the tiny Merman back before laying down beside him and tucking them in, placing a soft, gentle kiss against the pale-pink lips, "goodnight Naruto..." Sasuke hushed after helping Naruto roll onto his side so he could hold him.

"Night..."

~Little Merman~

Both boys woke up with a start in the middle of the night, the Christmas Eve holiday was about to turn upside down! "AAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed, his entire body felt heavy, and the pain in his stomach hurt, it was like someone was trying to implode inside him! Tears fell, his body stiffened, Sasuke's eyes shot open to see his lover nearly having what looked like a panic attack.

"Naruto!" He shouted, he swam out of the bed and carried his lover bridal style to the hospital about a mile away.

~Little Merman~

**In the hospital room**.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, while his doctor, Rock Lee had his tail raised up. Naruto felt like his but was going to tear in half!

"Don't worry! You are the finest of youth, your baby will be even more youthful making you look old!" Lee lectured proudly, "now, to be a good parent, you must, teach your baby the fundamental structors of being youthful!"

Sasuke glared in disbelief, "are you a doctor or a parent teacher! My boyfriend is having our baby here!"

"Yes, I know! All the more important-"

"Out of the way!" Came a voice that quickly became a Mermaid that knocked Lee out. Lady Tsunade floated in the water for about half a second before springing into action!

~Little Merman~

After 3 hours, a beautiful baby boy was born. With pitch black hair, bright, beautiful baby blue eyes, paper-pale ski, pale-pink lips, long, thick, black eyelashes, and 3 whisker scars on each side of his cheek. His tale is a baby blue color, with tinsie, tiny little feet-fins and hip-fins. Naruto sleepily held his baby in his arms, tears down his eyes. "Ne Sasuke, let's name him Sukoshi..."

Sasuke smiled, "OK." He replied holding onto his lover, watching his newborn baby rest in skinny tan arms.

"Sukoshi Uchiha..." Naruto added.

"Sure. But, does this mean you'll be an Uchiha, too?"

The blond smiled and nodded slowly, his tired eyelid fall sleepily over his eyeballs. "Come on, let's get you home." Sasuke said finally while he had Tsunade drive them home on a sting ray.

"Sasuke, this is the best Christmas present ever," Naruto whispered huskily, "it's the only Christmas present I've ever had..."

Sasuke kissed the back of his blond head, "and it won't be the last," he assured looking at Sukoshi, "it won't be the last..."


End file.
